Rusty Cage
by Duchess of Darkness
Summary: (NOTICE up) he's changed...more ways than one;he has secrets... no one knows;he likes him, but... what will happen when they cross? do they share more than they know? what will become of them now...?
1. Poison

Rusty Cage  
  
Title: Rusty Cage  
Author: Kaz (duch_of_darkness@hotmail.com or duch_of_darkness@yahoo.com)  
Subject: Harry Potter  
Pairing(s): Harry/Draco  
Rating: PG13-R for theme, language, and mature activities  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Harry Potter, but I do say, I own the made up characters that aren't present in the books, but only in here to help with the flow of the story.  
Summary: Perhaps a certain person accidently drank a potion that turned them into the opposite gender... What happens when the person they hate most reveals to them that they actually like them, but doesn't know that they're speaking to that person? What happens if that certain person who's of the opposite gender returns these affections and so on? And who exactly am I talking about, exactly? Read, review, and find out...  
Sequence: Part 1/??  
Dialouge: "talking" /thinking\(if ever needed) [author's words] ~*~different scene/time/etc~*~  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
Part One  
  
It's been a blast, I think, being at Hogwarts. This year, it's been so full of fun and new experiences; but the only downside is Malfoy on my ass, sneering and jeering insults at me and anyone he can shoot at, but mainly me. I don't understand his problem... I just don't...  
  
I've avoided him quite well this year (amazingly), but also, I've noticed his attempts to ridicule me, torture me, humiliate me, and so on, are becoming less and less this year. I'm not sure why, though. I'm not saying it's bothering me, and I'm not saying I don't enjoy this sudden peace; it's just that it's somewhat odd that he's doing this.  
  
I looked out to the lake, tossing the giant squid that lived there peices of bread I bothered not to eat. I hummed a songless tune, my thoughts idle. I was broken from my serene state when I felt something light hit my head. Turning around in annoyance, I snorted in disgust when I saw who it was.  
  
"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" I said, ripping apart the remaining bread in my hands.  
  
He smirked, that smirk that mocked and made me despise him so. "Nothing, Potter. Why would you want to know anyway?"  
  
"Tch," was all I said before turning my back on him and continue to throw peices of bread out in the lake.  
  
I looked over my shoulder, glaring when he chucked yet another peice of his own bread at me. "What the hell is it now, Malfoy?"  
  
"Come now, Potter. That's no way to speak to a civilized person. Especially when they do nothing to you."  
  
I gritted my teeth. "What? 'Civilized'? 'Nothing'?! You hell didn't do 'nothing' to me, Malfoy, so back off."  
  
"No, I don't think I will, Potter." He walked up beside me and stared out at the lake before tossing his own bread.  
  
I followed suit, keeping an eye on him out of the corner of my eye. When I ran out of bread, I wiped my hands on my jeans and was about to turn and go when a peice of torn bread was stuck in my face. I looked up to see Malfoy trained on the lake but still his hand held out the bread. Unsure of what else to do, I took it and began to tear it apart and throwing it out to the lake.  
  
We stayed silent for the rest of the time being, myself shifting awkwardly in this silence. When I threw the last peice out to the lake, my hand accidently hit Draco, yet the peice still flew. When I turned to him, expecting a sneer worth a thousand rock lobbings from him, I was surprised when all he did was rub the spot where I hit him and call me something out of his 'light insults' book. I was really shocked at this, but didn't have time to doddle on the thought when I heard two familiar voices approaching us.  
  
I looked over my shoulder to see Ron and Hermione quickly coming toward us. I waved them over and almost laughed at Ron's expression when he saw that Malfoy was here too.  
  
"Ron! Hermione!" I called. When they reached us, I turned to Ron who glanced from Malfoy to me and back again. "Ron, stop staring like a bloody buffoon. It's not right..."  
  
"But Harry... What's Malfoy doing here?" Ron hissed, glancing at Malfoy as he dragged me several feet away.  
  
Hermione was looking curiosly from Ron to me as she stood in front of Malfoy, shifting awkwardly from one foot to another. When I turned back to Ron, he was staring wide-eyed at me.  
  
"What!" I demanded from him, about to pull on his collar and shake him for his stupid expression.  
  
"Well? What happened? Never would I find you two near each other, let alone side by side, throwing things out in the lake... Wha'd he do, kill you or something?"  
  
I rolled my eyes. "No."  
  
"What then?"  
  
"Ron, you're over-reacting..."  
  
"And you're not the least bit uncomfortable being around Malfoy let alone standing so frickenly close to him?" he hissed venomously.  
  
I was about to retort when the thought struck me. I shook my head. "Okay... so maybe I'm a bit uncomfortable with his sudden easiness. I mean, this year, he's not even trying to get me in trouble to cut my throat... Well, now that I think... Maybe, hopefully, he's come around has given up cussing the living daylights outta me..."  
  
"Potter, I can clearly hear you and Weasley over there. Don't think I can't..." came Malfoy's all-too-familiar icy voice.  
  
I snapped my head to him, glaring. "Oh, shut it, Malfoy... You didn't start your trap earlier, so don't start now... I'm tired of it..."  
  
"Oh, now my talking tires you, Potter?" he said, his eyes glinting, mocking me.  
  
I smirked, matching his expression with mine. "Yeah, especially when it flaps endlessly, Malfoy. Ever thought of shutting the hell up? Maybe we need to staple it shut. Oh wait, it flaps too much for staples to work! Maybe you should just seal it shut forever, Malfoy! Perhaps death is a good choice for the matter!"  
  
Malfoy's eyes narrowed as I laughed at him and signaled for Hermione and Ron to follow me as I walked away. When I was mean to him, I never laughed in his face. Now, I think it was a nice touch to his wickedness with my own. When I looked at Ron, he grinned at the site of Malfoy, but Hermione looked shocked at such harshness as if she's never heard such jeers before.  
  
Please! It wasn't that mean, I don't think. And besides, he's done worse to us anyway. It's about time he's gotten a taste of his own medicine! I gave Hermione a reassuring look before we entered the castle to gather our things for the afternoon and evening classes.  
  
Later at the great hall when dinner was served, I eyed my drink, watching it with caution. "Odd..." I said softly to myself, pulling it closer to look at.  
  
Ron, whow as stuffing his face wtih drumsticks, looked over at me and cocked an eyebrow. "Wha's i'? Sompting w'ong, 'Arry?" he said with his mouth full.  
  
I shrugged, showing him my glass. "It just looks funny... Don't you think?"  
  
Ron shrugged after glancing down at my glass and went back to eating. "Jus' 'rink i', 'Arry."  
  
Just drink it? Is he crazy? What if there's something in it? Like... someone's spit or something worse? How unhygenic... I shrugged and drank it anyway, first sipping, tasting it, before gulping it down in great thirst. When I finished, I smacked my lips from the bitter sweet tang of the juice before looking around the table to choose which to devour first. That night, I slept without much hesitation; I didn't even bother with the so few work we were given for the night.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The next morning, I shifted positions under the covers, yawning. Hair got in my eyes and I lazily brushed it away before burying my face in the warm pillow and savoring the warmth of the blankets. I napped for minutes more until I was aroused by a shake on the shoulder. I pawed at their hand from under the blankets before shooing them away with my mumbling.  
  
When I had finally decided to move, I pulled the blankets from my face and stared at my dresser. I blinked before snatching up my glasses and shoving them on. I looked around the room to see that everyone was gone. Shit, I thought. I hoped that I only overslept through breakfast and not any of my morning classes, though I'd really like to miss Potions class with Professor Snape and the Slytherins of Year 5.  
  
Yup, that's right, we're all in our fifth years at Hogwarts, and last year wasn't exactly the best for any of us. I nearly died! Well, anyway, I slid out of bed and went to the dresser in front of the mirror that hanged on the wall. I searched through the drawers for a brush or a comb or something for my hair, when I suddenly realized that my hair's always messy anyway.  
  
So leaving it alone, I kicked open my trunk and pulled out my school clothes and supplies for the day. When I turned back to the mirror, for reasons I don't know, my eyes widened in shock, horror, and anything else of that matter. I nearly dropped one of my heavier text books on my foot, and would've if I hadn't caught it just in time and placed it on my bed.  
  
Slowly, I approached the mirror, touching its surface in case it were an illusion or tricking me with this site, for in the mirror was not me, but a ... girl version of me. I blinked when I found that indeed, the mirror was real and no spell was laid upon it. I watched, through my reflection, myself fingering long, smooth, and soft black hair (very unlike the boy version of my own hair). The top part was straight, but by the time my fingers reached down to the bottom of my ears, waves formed in my hair. At the last sction of my hair, the waves were replaced with soft curls.  
  
Oh, bloody hell, I thought. This wasn't good, and that was totally true. But how-- No... I remembered, the drink! Ahh!!! The drink from last night! But... hold on! What if it only changed my face, not... the rest of me...  
  
I looked in the miiror and saw a bulge in my night shirt. Oh no... slowly, I unbottoned the top part of my shirt and pulled one side back with caution. I peeked before blanching and quickly closing the shirt, immediately rebuttoning it. Gulping, I nodded. Yup, it's the rest of me too... Oh maaaaannn....  
  
Not knowing what else I could've done, I dressed in my school robes and pulled the hood of the robes over my head, covering my face. Just in case, I took out my father's Invisibility Cloak and wrapped around me, hiding myself from all view. When I exited the boy's dorm, I saw a girl exit from the girl's side. Recognizing her as one of the few students I was close friends with besides Hermione and Ron. I was usually around Ron and Hermione that I rarely talked to her. It was a surprise that she was out this late.  
  
"Kaz..." I whispered.  
  
Her head snapped up from looking down at her books. She looked all around her, her eyes alert, as always, and lips tight, her whole body ready to either drop everything and run, or stand and fight whatever being was out there--namely, me.  
  
"Kaz... Calm down..." I whispered again, noticing the change in my voice. Whoa... did the drink affect my voice too? Soooo not good...  
  
Kaz shifted from one position to another, looking like she was just about to scream.  
  
"Kaz, stop... I'm not going to hurt you..."  
  
Kaz's eyes widened. "Wha-? 'Hurt' me?! You sick?! How do I even know who or what you are?!"  
  
I smacked my forehead. Duh! What a bloody idiot I was! She couldn't see me! So then, I shrugged off the invisibility cloak and looked at her from under the hood of my robe.  
  
She sighed, gasping and clutching at her chest. "Geez! Scare me as if you were the unknown! Okay... What do you what?"  
  
"Well, Kaz..." I lowered the hood and lowered my head, showing her the new length of my hair on my finger.  
  
"Um... So? What I just don't understand is why a girl is in boy's clothes... What's your point here? Is it important enough to scare me half to death? Or what?" she said, iritably, a hand on her hip and her books resting at her side.  
  
"Weeeellll...." I lifted my head to show her my face.  
  
As I suspected, she wasn't even phased. "Okaaaaay....?"  
  
"Kaz, it's me, Harry."  
  
She walked up to me and cocked one of her dark eyebrows. "Harry? You've got to be kidding me. There's no way you could..." Her voice trailed when she finally stopped and looked me over. "... No way... Harry? What the hell happened to you?"  
  
I shrugged. "Remember when I was complaining to Ron about my drink?"  
  
"O'shit... No way... What was in it?" she asked, fingering my ahir and checking me all over.  
  
Uncomfortable, I shrugged. "I dunno... I asked Ron, but he didn't care or notice anything unusual."  
  
Kaz scoffed. "Oh, that's nice... Just ask Ron, the ditz when it comes to things like this and especially when food is involved... You are so stupid, Harry..."  
  
I shrugged. "So, what do you propose I do?"  
  
"Well, it's a potion or mixture of some sort, right? So... why not ask Snape?"  
  
I laughed. "Snape?! You've got to be kidding me! He'd just LOVE to so see me suffer or something go wrong! I bet he even did it! I hell don't think he'll reverse it!"  
  
Rolling her eyes, she gestured for me to follow her to the girl's dorm. At first, I hesitated, but then she smacked me upside the head and this time told me to. She said that if I didn't come, she's drag me by my underwear, and heck, I didn't want that. So I followed, picking up my cloak while at it.  
  
Once inside, she threw her things on what seemed her bed and kicked open her trunk. "Alright... If we can't get Snape to reverse this, then we'll do it ourselves."  
  
"And what happens if we can't?" I asked, fearing the answer of whatever it may be.  
  
"Well... Then we'll just have to either ask him, beg and plead, or... wait for it to go away, I guess... You know, have the effects of hte potion die down..." Kaz said as she dug through her trunk for the Potions book. Once she retreived it, she slammed her trunk close and propped it open on her other books onher bed as she sat on her trunk. "Okay... um... you don't think it's a polyjuice potion?"  
  
"How could it? it's been hours since last night, and it would've immediately taken affect on me." I should know, he added silently.  
  
"Hmm... True... Also, it says so right here..." She pointed to a page that contained the ingredients and recipe for the polyjuice potion, as well as several facts upon it.  
  
"Wow... Is this the Potions text book for Professor Snape?" I asked, astonished.  
  
"No, of course not!" She said, gently slapping my hand as I ran my finger on the page. "This is my book, Potter. I own it. And also, I borrowed a book or two from the library."  
  
"They let you? And what would you need it for anyway?" I looked at her in curiosity.  
  
She shrugged. "No matter... Just an interest... Maybe I can pass up showing off to him or something. Kiss his ass, you know." She winked.  
  
I laughed, glad of the change of atmosphere with the sudden light humour. "I don't think it'll happen, Kaz."  
  
She shrugged, smiling. "Well, you never know. It might actually prove something. Maybe I can do something nasty to his favorite student... Hint hint..." Again, she winked. "Besides, sometimes I like to get ahead or just pull books out for a bit of reading, light or not. You know... I'm somewhat of a bookworm."  
  
I shook my head, grinning. "No, the only true bookworm is Hermione, but don't tell her I said that."  
  
Kaz chuckled as she flipped through more pages. "You're mean... Funny, but mean, Potter..."  
  
"Hey, don't pull a Malfoy on me, now."  
  
She looked up from the book, arching a brow. "Um... 'pull a Malfoy'? What exactly is that?"  
  
"Well, you called me Potter. Only Malfoy calls me by my last name, and I hate it when he does. Such icy and venom in such a simple word, y'know?"  
  
She shrugged. "So? He always does that... Why? Well, I don't know, have no clue, and don't care... It's his problem, not yours or mine... If he wants to be rude, then he'll hear a few words from me before he tries to call me something idiotic or rude out of book of insults."  
  
I scoffed, agreeing. "Tch. I'd like to be there when that happens..."  
  
"Oh shut up... Look, I found another potion." She smackd my hand to get my attention and pointed to her book that now lay in her lap. She skooted over and I sat down next to her.  
  
"What kind is it?"  
  
She shook her head. "I'm not sure... I've never heard of it, and I can't even make out the name... But look... it talks about gender changing. Maybe this is it?"  
  
I sulked, frowning. "Probably is... Can you reverse it?"  
  
She read the list of ingredients, her finger sliding down the page. After a moment, she shook her head. "I've never heard of some of these things, and I doubt even Snape has them. And even if he does, I've never seen them, or he only had enough for one potion and no mistakes."  
  
"Oh geez..." I covered my face in my hand before having my hand slide down my face, dropping in my lap. "Okay... so it tells how to achieve it, and how to reverse it, right?"  
  
"Um... Yeah..."  
  
"But you can't do it?"  
  
She shook her head, placing her hand on the page of the book. "I'm sorry, Harry, but I'm afraid not..."  
  
I groaned and got up, pacing the room. I heard her try to calm me down, but I just didn't listen to her. After a while, I stopped and faced her, my face serious. "So then... this is all I have? I'll be stuck like this for who knows how long?"  
  
She bit her lip, seeing how serious I was. "Well, Harry... Umm... it says that it lasts about a month or if it was given under a full moon, then by the next one... It'll occur overnight like it did for you last night."  
  
I closed my eyes. "A... 'a month'? Or till the next full moon? Well, that's just about the same ammount of time! Arrrgghhh!! Was last night a full moon?" I peeked through at her with one eye, fearing the answer. She nodded. I smacked my forehead and grouned loudly. "Arrggghhh!! Ohh........ This is juuuuust great.... Juuuuuuust.... great. How much worse can it become?!" I demanded, looking toward hte ceiling as if the gods above would or could help me.  
  
Kaz sighed and pushed hte book aside, coming up to me and patting my shoulder. "Come, now, Harry. It's not all that bad... I'll just say that you're my cousin or something, okay? That's if anyone asks... As for now, we'd better go to Professor Dumbledore for advice on 'Harry Potter's Sudden Disappearance,' okay? I'd be kinda odd if Harry Potter walked around like a girl, doing girl things, and so on. So we'd have to make an excuse for you not actually being here where really, you are, only, as a girl. You know what I mean?"  
  
I shrugged. "Oh, I suppose... Let's go..."  
  
"Oh, you better put on that hood and cloak, in case anything were to happen, okay? You know, on the way there."  
  
"I know..." I said as I lifted my hood and covered the view of my face and pulled the cloak around me, leaving my head to wait for Kaz's note of readiness.  
  
"C'mon, Harry... And do cover your head... I'd rather look insane talking to myself then with a head floating behind or beside me as we walk, okay? Oh, and um... for a fake name, um... How about Harriet? Hmm? I mean, we could always call you by harry, but your girl name would be Harriet, okay? Not to noticable, and heck, you'll still be able to answer to it easily. Right?"  
  
I shrugged as I followed her out, watching my step as we went down the stairs. By the time we came to the entrance, it flew open and Ron and Hermione came in, both huffed.  
  
"Excuse us, Kaz, Ron here is having a fit," Hermione said as politely as she could pull without straining herself.  
  
"I am not 'having a fit' Hermione. It's you who's all 'I've got a stick up my ass' deal." Ron retorted.  
  
Hermione gasped. "I do not!" she objected, following to the fireplace. "It's not my fault he's not up! I'm just worried, Ron! And you should too! He shouldn't be in bed this late!"  
  
Kaz cleared her throat, getting the attention of both Gryffindors. "Umm... Who exactly are you talking about?"  
  
"Harry. He's been oversleeping. I tried to shake him away, but he just shooed me away," Ron answered. "I even had Neville and Seamus try something, but he didn't evne budge or throw up the covers to shout at us like any normal person would."  
  
Kaz glanced in my direction (I only guessed she guessed where I was). "Um... Why did he oversleep?" she asked cautiosly.  
  
Ron shrugged. Hermione fiddled with the opening of her robes. "We don't know. Ron said he acted rather odd last night after that drink that Harry commented looked funny to him."  
  
Kaz's eyebrows rose. "Well then, maybe he's sick after all. I dunno. None of my business... I say leave him be for a while, maybe it was just the food or drink that got to him, okay? Maybe they just didn't agree with his stomach. No worries, he'll probably be fine... But if he doesn't turn up by lunch or the end of the day, I say check the boys' restroom."  
  
"But shouldn't we check his bed too? And what happens if he's in neither?" Ron pressed.  
  
She shrugged. "Oh well... Look, I'm going over to Dumbledore's right now to ask him something, and... well, I'll ask him if something was wrong with the food last night, okay?"  
  
Hermione blinked. "You're going to Professor Dumbledore's office? What for?"  
  
Kaz, I noticed, was on the edge of her patience. She rolled her eyes. "Personal reasons, okay?"  
  
Ron smiled smuggly. "Okay then. Bye."  
  
"And like I said, don't bother him. Maybe he just needs sleep or something, y'know?" she said, waving her hand lazily. She glanced over at me and I knew what that meant.  
  
I made it in front of her and when she was right behind me, I opened the entrance with her right at my heels. Once outside, I let her lead the way to Dumbledore's office.  
  
After some good time in walking, we made it to Dumbledore's office. Kaz, amazingly, knew the password to activate the stairs that led up to entrance of Dumbledore's office. She scooted over to let me stand beside her as she leaned on the statue that turned round and round, letting the stairs excel upward.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore!" Kaz called as soon as she got off and entered his office.  
  
Professor Dumbledore was at his desk, towering over several papers. When he heard Kaz, he looked up, smiling with that familiar twinkle in his eye. "Why, Kaz. What brings you here?"  
  
"Um... Is anyone else here? Or are you expecting anyone, Professor?"  
  
Dumbledore shook his head. "No, why should you ask?"  
  
"Well..." She signaled to me and I removed my cloak and the hood of my robes. "That's why..."  
  
"Well, now... How very unfortunate... Are things well, Harry?" Dumbledore asked me, smiling gently.  
  
I smiled smugly at him, bundling up my cloak. "Not exactly, Professor."  
  
"Ah, I see... Quite unfortunate, as I said. Hmm... Your cousin, I suppose?"  
  
At first, I didn't know what he was tlaking about, but when I looked at Kaz, she nodded. "That's what I said," she said.  
  
"But a last name would be needed, hmm?"  
  
"Yes... Um... We've already gotten Harriet, but... that's it..."  
  
"Wha?" I knew Professor Dumbledore knew a lot and practically EVERYTHING that went on in Hogwarts, but he didn't know the old man was THIS good...  
  
"Hmm... Kaz? What do you propose?" Dumbledore said to the girl in his usual kind voice.  
  
"Something that'll keep the name familiar to his own ears, but still different."  
  
I glared. "Look! Would you stop talking as if I wasn't here!" I shouted, startling Kaz.  
  
She flushed. "Oh, sorry, Harry... er... Harriet... Well, Harry, what do you think? We have Harriet 'Harry' ... what? What about your last name?"  
  
My gosh... "Okay... It's Potter, so... Um..."  
  
"Harriet 'Harry' Poternia?" was Dumbledore's soft voice amongst our loud shouts.  
  
"..." I couldn't say a word. Harriet Poternia? Puh-leaze!! Help me lord! "Uh..."  
  
Kaz, thanksfully, shook her head. "Nah, no thanks, Professor. That's not exactly that good of a suggestion."  
  
Dumbledore quirked an eyebrow at me, looking in my direction. I nodded, agreeing with Kaz. "I go with her, Professor Dumbledore."  
  
"Well then, until we can find a name for you, let us think of something else until then. What about your house?"  
  
"I could stay in Gryffindor, Professor."  
  
He nodded then took out a parchment of paper, handing it to Kaz with a quill. "Please fill out everything you think he'll need."  
  
Kaz grinned. "Right-o, Profossor!"  
  
I looked over her shoulder as she wrote on the parchment of paper Dumbledore handed her. So far, it read:  
Name: Harriet "Harry"  
Age: 15  
Gender: Female  
House: Gryffindor  
Relation: Cousin to Kassandri P.  
Parenting: Mother and Father deceased; lives with cousin  
Reason: Visiting/transfering student  
Period: A month  
  
"So far, so good, right?" she said, looking up at me when she tapped her finger on the paper, unable to think of anything else to write.  
  
"Umm... I guess... sooo... I live with you?"  
  
"Yup. It's the only thing I could think of... Sorry."  
  
"Why not put your whole last name?"  
  
"Well, no one needs to know. Oh, and you are fifteen, right?" When I nodded, she nodded as well. "Right... Um... well, you are only going to be like this for a month, so I thought I'd just put you in as a visiting student, okay? You know, in case anyone asks or anything. And we can't just tell anyone about what really happned about you, don't you agree?"  
  
I nodded as she asked for another piece of parchment from Dumbledore. With this paper, I asked what she was going to use it for.  
  
"Well, write your excuse, silly. We need a reason for your sudden absensce, don't we?"  
  
I nodded. "Um... Yeah, but... What're you going to put?"  
  
"Something around you going home to take care of a family problem. Will that work? Sure it's a bit farfetched since a lot of people know that you hate the Dursleys, but heck, I'll make sure it's something really drastic so that it's really convincing that it won't be questioned, okay?"  
  
I shrugged. "Well, I suppose... But after all my information is cleared up, then what about how I'll act? I'm not a girl, not really, so how will I know what to do or not? And what about restrooms?"  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Oh, c'mon. You'll have to use the girls' one, duh. It'd be unsusual if you used the guys' restroom. Hey, you use a stall, right? So just use one in the girls' restroom. No one's gonna ask, dorkus."  
  
I narrowed my eyes at the insult, but soon brushed it away to let her continue. "Look, I'm a girl, and you aren't, so... Since we must work on your attitude, clothes--Oh, and Professor? We need a girl's uniform for him--hair, and so on, and no one can know about this, then... I guess I'm the only one who can help you."  
  
I groaned. "Oh great... I'm gonna be trained by a monster on how to be a girl... Just what I always wanted..." I said sarcastically.  
  
"Well, such is your life, Harry. And hey, wait a minute, wasn't Snape to leave for special business with..." Her voice trailed toward the end of her sentence as she turned to Dumbledore.  
  
"He has," Dumbledore answered.  
  
"Then wait a minute. How can he've done this mess to you if he's not even here?"  
  
"..." She got me now. "I don't know... Maybe it's someone else then."  
  
"Well it hasta be someone else if it's not Snape, you blugger-head."  
  
"'Blugger-head?'" I repeated, arching a brow.  
  
Kaz rolled her eyes. "Whatever... You should know what I mean..."  
  
"Yeah, yeah..." I grumbled, looking away.  
  
Kaz shook her head. "Whatever! Let's just get on with things... Okay... Now let me write this excuse and you better think of a last name, okay?"  
  
As she wrote, I thought, which wasn't the best thing I liked doing, but I did it anyway. Okay... Harriet Po? Harriet Pottren? Harriet Puchu? Uh... There weren't many last names that started with a P, and none that I could think of were helpful. But then it dawned on me.  
  
When Kaz finished the letter and put the quill back in the ink bottle, she looked up at me expectantly, flapping her hand over the paper, trying to make it dry faster. "Well?" she asked.  
  
I skimmed the letter and nodded. "Harsh, but I like it... Too bad it wasn't for real..."  
  
Kaz laughed at this and continued to fan the paper dry. "So, got a name yet?"  
  
"Oh yeah... Um... Wouldn't it be best if I just use your last name since we're cousins? I mean... I could jsut be on your father's side... Have his last name or whatever, you know?"  
  
She was silent for a moment. "Oh yeah!" she exclaimed, her face lighting up. "Well, Duh! But It's not exactly going to be helpful for you in remembering that it's your last name."  
  
I shrugged and she rolled her eyes before pulling out the quill and writing her last name in. Now, the name part read:  
Name: Harriet "Harry" Patrossi  
  
"Oh great... Now that I think about it, I'm going to be going around saying my name's Harriet Patrossi. No offence, it isn't a bad name, it's just... Yeah..."  
  
Kaz laughed, seeing me sulk about how I'd be going around, saying myself as. "Well, don't worry, Harry. You can still be called 'Harry.' I mean, Harriet is your full name, and 'Harry' is only short for it. So, either way, you still have half of your name with you."  
  
"Oh yeah... That's soooo much better. 'Harry Patrossi.' Thanks, Kaz." I said sarcastically, a sigh and a groan combined into one noise.  
  
Kaz smiled before handing over both papers to Dumbledore. "Please Professor, don't tell the other teachers it's actually, Harry, okay? Just show them the excuse, would you? If we need the whole adult council on our backs, we'll ask you to do that for us. Okay?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled gently up at her. "Not to worry, Kaz, All will be safe and sound... Besides, I don't think Potter, here, would like such a disturbance, expecially with the whole school body to deal with in his new form..."  
  
"Right, Professor... Right..." I muttered as Kaz dragged my to the stairs, my cloak in her hands.  
  
Just before we left his office, she turned back to Dumbledore and shoved the cloak in my hands. "Put it on already," she said. Then to Dumbledore, she said, "Oh, and um... can I get the day off to mess around with Harry, Proffesor? You know, get him ready for tomorrow when you announce his arrival. Okay?"  
  
"That is fine with me, Kaz, but you must catch up afterwards, you knwo this, right? Get the assignments from others and so on. You know what to do... You've done it before..." Dumbledore said offhandedly, waving us off.  
  
Once down the stairs, I tapped kaz on the shoulder. "What does he mean 'you've done it before'?"  
  
She smiled sheepishly. "Well, he means I've skipped class before, but I've always found a way to get the work done and in without having practice or explanation on the subject or matter or whatever. You know?"  
  
"Oh... Do you do it often?" I pressed further.  
  
"Oh, come off it Patrossi, my business is none of your business. And anyway, we need ot work on your attitude and ladiness, Ms. Harriet."  
  
I glared at her and lightly pushed her forward, watching her stumble several steps. "Oh, shut up, Kaz. I don't need it..."  
  
I smirked as she laughed and ran up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room, myself tagging behind her as best as I could. Oh boy... I had a feeling that she was going to torture me more and more after this.... Me, Harry Potter. Me, "Harriet Patrossi".... Oh great....  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
AN: first chapter up, and I'm very proud of myself! please review on this for I really really want to know how i've done on it, okay? the next chapter will be up soon, okay? oh boy.... i fear my mind and what'll happen and what it'll do to lead me into this story... Oo''' i think you should be afraid too..... well, enjoy! and no, i didn't put myself in here, i just like the name Kaz... okay? and anyway, it's supposed to Kassandri as her whole name... Kaz is just a shortie of her name... i didn't want to write her name over and over with it so long, y'know.... well, cliffy, so... hang tight! and i hope you all enjoyed it! 


	2. Thoughts

Title: Rusty Cage  
Author: Kaz (duch_of_darkness@hotmail.com or duch_of_darkness@yahoo.com)  
Subject: Harry Potter  
Pairing(s): Harry/Draco  
Rating: PG13-R for theme, language, and mature activities  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Harry Potter, but I do say, I own the made up characters that aren't present in the books, but only in here to help with the flow of the story.  
Summary: Perhaps a certain person accidently drank a potion that turned them into the opposite gender... What happens when the person they hate most reveals to them that they actually like them, but doesn't know that they're speaking to that person? What happens if that certain person who's of the opposite gender returns these affections and so on? And who exactly am I talking about, exactly? Read, review, and find out...  
Sequence: Part 2/??  
Dialouge: "talking" /thinking\(if ever needed) [author's words] ~*~different scene/time/etc~*~  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
Part Two  
  
I feel like... oh, I just feel like hell.... Kaz and I are in an empty classroom, eating dinner here. Earlier, when classes let out for the evening meal, Kaz and I hurried over to an empty classroom to continue in her torturing me with such strict rules on girl behavior and so on and so on. When she let me stop to eat, I nearly collapsed in the chair! I was tired!  
  
When I shoved a peice of bread in my mouth, I waved my fork at her before cutting up some meat for myself. "Kaz, you're gonna kill me someday, you know that?"  
  
She only smirked and smacked my hand lightly. "You don't wave your fork around like that."  
  
"And what's this, Manners School? How to Learn Your Table Manners by The Slayer, Kaz? Or what? I wunna live, y'know!"  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Look, I'm teaching you girl things and proper manners at the same time, okay? It comes around in a package, okay? Manners and Girls go together... well, most of us, anyway... And you, I hope, won't be one of those less fortunate girls..."  
  
"Oh, so I can be snotty and mean?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Not like you?"  
  
"Exa--" She stopped suddenly to glare at me. "Okay, now that's not nice," she said with a hint of amusement.  
  
"But isn't it true? Shouldn't I follow the actions of my teacher?"  
  
"Oh stop the kiss-my-ass crap, Harry. I don't want it, I don't need it, and I heck don't wunna hear it. Look, yes, I'm a bit rude, but mostly, the people who I say those things to deserve it. Alright?" She paused to chase down the remaints of whatever she was eating iwht the juice. "Look... I'm not the model girl, and I heck don't wunna be... But with the way you act, you are definitely gonna get people's attention and have them poking at you with very accusing questions. Trust me."  
  
I shrugged and silently finished my dinner. I finished before her, which wasn't a good thing, for she worked me again while she finished up hers. Every once in a while, I'd groan and stop, or collapse from what seemed ot me was overwork, or.... well, just stopped. Every time I did, she either smacked me upside the head, hit my hand or shoulder, or just insult me. I'm not sure which one I hated the most...  
  
Anyway, by the end of the day, way after anyone would ever be up and around in the corridors or even up in the common rooms, we left. We used my invisibility cloak to get past anyone who roamed the halls as hall gaurds. When we were in the common room, I shed off the cloak and, reluctanty, thanked Kaz for what she'd done to help me in who knows which ways that're good for tomorrow. She told my to either hide in my bed in the boys' dorm, or sleep on the couches. She said that the couches were safer for me. It would be better if they found a girl sleeping on the couches as if fell asleep from late studying then a girl sleeping in the boys' dorm for them to find and gawk and scream and murmur at. So, taking her advice, I slept on the couch, getting my school things for the next day and placing them on the table in front of the couch. Kaz tossed a blanket at me and I rolled up and slept on the couch for the night, which I might say, wans't too comfortable...  
  
~*~*~  
  
In the morning, I woke up to welcoming rays of the sun that softly spread through the common room. But then, to my distaste, was the sound of two very familiar, very loud, very annoying voices with matching noises of their shoes and clothes and things, interrupting the quiet of the room. Sitting up, I rubbed my eyes, trying to get myself awake.  
  
"Fred! George! Would you PLEASE be quiet!" came a voice that wasn't among the two who were colliding down the stairs.  
  
"Sorry, Kaz!" was Fred's voice with George snickering quite audibly beside him.  
  
Kaz growled. I saw her disappear from the balcony view and heard her light steps coming down the stairs. "You two...! I'm going to push you down the rest of the stairs if you don't be quiet! Just because the first classes aren't running today doesn't mean you can ruin everyone's chance to get some rest! People are still trying to sleep y'know!"  
  
George immitated a cat and Fred laughed as he ran downthe stairs, well away form Kaz until he saw me, coming quickly to a halt. When his twin crashed into him, he pointed to me with an amused look on his face.  
  
"Well now, who's this?" Fred asked, approaching the couch and leaning over to see me better.  
  
I slumped and leaned on the arm of the chair, staring up at Fred, trying to get my vision straight without my glasses.  
  
Georger, interested too, came up by Fred and mimicked his move. "Indeed, who do we have here?"  
  
Kaz, I could see from the side, looked annoyed and ready to kill somthing or some ONE... She marched right up to them and yanked them back and apart, amking sure they left well enough room between themselves, me and herself. "Alright now, No one touches my cousin. Hear?"  
  
"You're cousin?" Fred repeated with a small tune. "My..."  
  
"How do you like your eggs, madam?" George asked in false respect.  
  
"Plain and scrambled," I said, unsure of what else to say.  
  
"Fine choice!" Fred cheered for who knows what reason?  
  
"Uh... Fred? George? You scare me..."  
  
Fred and George eyed my with much delight. "Hey now George, she knows are names! We must be famous!" Fred said.  
  
"Actually, I only heard about you from Kaz. And... anyway, she just shouted your names earlier," I added hastily, mentally smacking myself for not remembering that no one knows me even though I know them.  
  
"Right! How generous of her to mention us!" George exclaimed, clapping his hands.  
  
Kaz blanched, looking like she was about to be sick. "Right..." she said quietly, looking away. "Um... Harry? Let's go now... Let's get away form them..."  
  
"Harry? Did we hear the word 'Harry'?" rang Fred's voice, smiling gleefully at us.  
  
"Yes, I think we did, Fred... I think we did hear that name..." was Georges, the same voice and smile on his face.  
  
"I meant 'Harry' as in 'Harriet' you morons." Kaz signaled behind her back for me to get up and pointed toward the entrance. "Now look, dont' you be your idiotic selves and start stalking her, okay? She's only visiting for a month..."  
  
"A month?" Fred repeated.  
  
"Stalking her?" George said at the same time.  
  
"Yes, to both of you."  
  
"Well, we never thought of stakling, but you definitely gave us a good idea, yup. Thanks, Kaz! And dear, Harriet, have a nice day! We'll certainly see you later!"  
  
Kaz took me by the arm, just above the elbow and led me out to the halls. Kaz wouldn't stop until we were right outside Dumbledore's office, riding up the stairs, did she let go of me.  
  
"Kaz, what's up?" I asked her.  
  
"Nothing... I'm just cranky, and those two definitely don't make it easy for anyone... Y'know? Geez... It isn't a wonder why Ron dislikes them so much."  
  
"Uh... Yeah... Um, why are wehere?"  
  
"Your uniform, stupid. Can't go around in boy's clothes, y'know. Dumbledore noted me on bringing you here in the morning before class. After you get used to a skirt, then we can go down for breakfast before class... Okay?"  
  
I nodded, knowing she was tired. When she pushed me in a place where I could change, well, I did. I had trouble with some of the clothing and after several pleas, she came and helped me, digust on her face, there for probably what was in being bothered in her time to catch up on peace and sleep. After she helped me, I htanked her for going out of her way to help me in everyway she could. She only flapped a hand--no thanks necessary--and muttered for me to get my things and follow.  
  
When we left Dumbledore's office, we went srtaight back to the Gryffindor common room and Kaz let me share space for my boys' uniform until the potion's affects was gone. She even put a spell on my eyes so that I could see without my glasses for the time being as I was a girl. She said it was part of the desguise. Well, we went over a few other things as she, herself, got ready and we gathered our materials for the day's upcoming events. We kept talking as we walked to the great hall and also as we ate, and even as we walked to our first class! I've never talked so much or eard someone talk so much to me in all my life! Gosh!  
  
By the time potions came, though, I was nervous. Slytherins and Gryffindor pairing in the classroom. The Professor was just as bad as Snape (maybe a relative?) and had us paired with those in the opposite house. Few were paired in three, and unfortunately, I didn't have a third partner. And to make things worse, I had Malfoy. I wonder, could anything get any worse or what?  
  
Oddly, though, Malfoy didn't bother me, probably because I looked like a girl and not THE Harry Potter. Amazingly, he knew quite a lot about potions then I gave him credit for, and probably less then Snape gave him credit for...  
  
"What's your name? Why does she keep calling you Harry?" he said one time, after I quietly continued doing the potion, chopping up the ingredients.  
  
"What?" I said distractedly.  
  
"That hellish girl over there. Your cousin. Why does she call you Harry?" I lifted my head to see him wave at Kaz.  
  
"Well, that's because it is my name," I said absently as I continued to concentrate on cutting the dead ingredients. "Really, it is. Harriet? Harriet, Harry, get it?" I said when I looked up to see him looking awkwardly at me.  
  
He shrugged and poured the chemical part of the potion in. I kept cutting at hte dead worm under my fingers when Kaz silently told me something from behind Malfoy, on the table right by ours. I wasn't paying attention to when she lipped for me to watch out until after I cut myself. I yelped and immediately tried to press at hte wound as I bit my lip from the sting of the cut. Now it may seem that I'm a wuss after all that I've been through, but heck man, this was entirely my fault, and heck, this cut was big! I cut straight across (not through, of course not) my finger, and a bit on my middle finger and thumb.  
  
I was about to stick my fingers in my mouth or somethiing to stop the bleeding when suddenly, and wet cloth was placed on my hand, gentle fingers pressing at the cut catching the blood. When I looked up, I aw Malfoy's gaze concentrating on the cut as he wiped away the blood. Whoa... this is weird... Malfoy? Nice? Totally freaky... I wonder, is he doing this to actually be nice to me, or help out just to get my trust before he moved on me? I thought many things, and a bunch were dirty... Hey, I'm a boy... er... sorta... well, a boy stuck in this covered rusty cage, in this costume as a girl.  
  
When he finally looked up at me, he smiled, actually smiled, and told me to run my hand under the cold tap under the rest of the blood washed and away before cleaning and wrapping it to prevent infection. Whoa... talk about a sudden change for malfoy, I say. this was a new side to him and it freaked me out, yet, in a way, I liked this lighter side to him. At least it beat him shouting retorts and insults at me, to me, behind me, and so on just to humiliate me, create attention, and anything else I can, could, and would like to, avoid as much as possible. And also, it beated the rather very unnecessary comment he made of my--er... Harry Potter's--absence.  
  
I did as he told me to, thinking it would be for the best, and heck, he really seemed to know what he was talking about, and when I came back, I found that he finished the potion and was doing the very last stir to it.  
  
"Wow... You finished it without me... Astonishing..." I said quietly as I took my seat across the table of him.  
  
"What else would you think, Potter?"  
  
I panicked. "What?"  
  
He looked up, startled. Almost immediately, he looked away, as if embarrassed. "S- S- ... Look, you just remind me of Potter... Don't take it personally."  
  
Sighing with relief, I pressed on. "How so?"  
  
"Well, your name's Harry and your last name starts with a P, and Potter's obviously is a P, too. Like I said, you just remind me of him."  
  
"And again, how so?"  
  
He looked up and was about to say something when the Professor came around and marked on his booklet something that I guessed was a grade. Malfoy and I stared at each other for a moment or two until he was far enough to be out of ear shot before he looked down and fiddled with the knife that was stained with my blood. Hw wiped it with a small towel before looking up again.  
  
"Look. Potter always got on my nerves ever since the first year."  
  
"How?"  
  
"..." He didn't say anything for a while, staring down at the knife and the towel with such concentration for so long that I had to tap him to get his attention back. But even after that, he didn't say much. "Um... Look, Harry, I'm not gonna talk about it right now, so don't ask me anymore. But if you really want to know, then at the end of the week, this weekend, we can meet somewhere and I can actually talk about it without much of hesitation or interruptions."  
  
I was silent for a moment. He was willing to talk about me er... Harry Potter... wiht such ease to a stranger that looks like him? er... me?  
  
"Um... Sure... When and where?"  
  
"End of the week, like I said, just after the evening meal and the last class, by the North Tower, at the very top. Not at that crack-woman's place, the Astronomy Tower just by it," he said. "Do you know how to get there?" he added as a last minute question.  
  
I nodded. "I think so. I hope so. If I get lost, I could always ask some of the portraits for help."  
  
He seemed to be fine by that and shrugged. And with the remaining class time left, I let myself ponder on what we just talked about. Right at the end of class, I just realized something. Wouldn't meeting him on a so-and-so place, at a so-and-so time, and talk about things... Um... would that mean we're bonding or...???  
  
I shook my head, pushing aside the idea before it went too far. At times, I feared my own mind, and right then and there, I did. Sighing, I gathered my things to go just as class let out, hoping that maybe, Malfoy wasn't so bad after all.... Er.... hopefully.  
  
~*~*~  
  
By the time the end of the week came, I was thinking things; things that I normally didn't think about. I asked Kaz what she thought about all this while the evening meal took place (we sat next each other and at the very end of the long table so that no one would bother us) that night, and she only shrugged.  
  
"If he wants to talk, let 'im. No harm in that. And you could be right, this new side to him could prove worthwhile, y'know?" she told me.  
  
So, taking her not so helpful advice, I went to the astronomy tower, taking the invisibility cloak with me just in case (you never know, anything could happen). As usual, I got lost finding my way there. I mean hey, with changing staircases, you kinda get lost trying to get back on track and stuff. Well, anyway, I asked that clumsy knight for directions, the same one Hermione, Ron, and I asked to find Professor Trelawney's classroom in our third year. Yeah, the one and only: Sir Cadogan (what a pain in the ass he was...).  
  
Once up there, I smiled, remembering being up here to drop of Norbert with Hagrid to Charlie who took care of dragons. last I heard of Charlie, he was working in Romania or something like that. I went to the railing where students usually used to do their astronomy work. I hadn't seen Malfoy yet, and I was kinda glad; I wnted to just stand around and listen to the quiet around me for a while. I placed the invisibility cloak on the railing, tying it down so that it wouldn't fly off or fall, or anything of the sort. I didn't want to lose it,a nd I heck didn't want anyone finding it and taking it like in third year when I accidently left it on the grounds for Snape to find and use to sneak an attack on us while my godfather, Sirius tried to explain things of my past to me.  
  
I miss Sirius, but I know that he's out there, somewhere, finding a way to fix things for himself and everyone else out there. I'm not sure if he's at Lupin's but that's where he's supposed to be right now. Lupin was the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher in my third year, here at Hogwarts. Lupin was a werewolf, but even so, he was friend of my fathers, a friend of Sirius, and a dear friend to me. He helped me a lot that year; I even was able to conjure a Patronus. It's not normal for someone my age, then or now, to do such a great spell, but since I was so greatly affected by them, I was determined to find a way to get by them. I heard things from my past in my mind whenever I passed out in front of a Dementor. The first time I did, I got a genuine retort from Malfoy about "fainting" on the train on the ride to Hogwarts.  
  
The thought of strangling Malfoy made me grip at the railing so hard that my knuckled turned white. I cursed under my breath after a while's thought, shaking my head furiously, hoping to get rid of those ideas. I was here because of Malfoy, and hating thoughts about him just before I was to meet with him wouldn't help me... I might even strangle him for real if I didn't stop. Okay, so I admit, it would be fun, but still; I'm supposed to be a fricken girl, proper and stupidly civilized, and tackling a boy would NOT go well on me.  
  
But speaking of waiting for Malfoy to make his appearance, I turned around, looking around me for any sign of Malfoy. Seeing none, I shrugged and looked out at the sky again. It was getting dark, and the sun could barely be seen now. I bit my lip, getting angry; I mean, c'mon! Where the boodly hell was Malfoy?!  
  
I turned around and found a bench I didn't really notice earlier and sat down on it, leaning back. After some time, I got bored so I lied down on it, down on my side with my arms under my head, keeping my head propped up just high enough off the bench. Geez... Is Malfoy always late or what? I closed my eyes and stayed still for a while, listening to the quiet until I heard footsteps coming not far away. I didn't bother to open my eyes in case it was an adult or teacher coming to check on this tower.  
  
"Are you alseep?" came a soft voice from behind.  
  
I didn't bother to open my eyes as they leaned over the back of the bench, shadowing my as they tried to see me better. I heard them let go and give a soft chuckle efore moving around hte bench and to the railing, rapping their fingers on the old fixture. I opened my eyes to see the silhouette of Malfoy. Geez... does it always take him so long to get to his destinations or what?  
  
"You awake now?" he said when I lifted my head only by a bit.  
  
"Yeah... I was never asleep in the first place," I said quietly, finding no need to talk in normal talking volume with everything around us so quiet.  
  
Malfoy shrugged. "Do you still want to know? You've been here for so long, waiting and waiting."  
  
I bit my lip, now propping myself on on elbow. "You know, you've been mean and so ansty to everyone around you, but this year, you aren't so harsh even though your father's part of Voldemort's inner circle," I said, unable to help myself.  
  
He shrugged. "So?"  
  
"Well, what's up with that? Wouldn't you be with your father wrecking havoc on anything in sight or following Voldemort's wishes?" I pressed on.  
  
"So? Just because my father's a loyal servant to the Dark Lord doens't mean I have to do anything with it."  
  
"Does Potter have anything to do with how you act?"  
  
I saw his shoulder twitch so slightly. "A bit. My father doesn't want me being nice to him because he's the Dark Lord's enemy."  
  
"But...?"  
  
"I tried to be nice to him the first day of Hogwarts, the first year, but he declined."  
  
"Well, maybe you deserved it!" I hissed, whishing I could take those words back just after I said them.  
  
Luckily, he didn't seem to care or notice anything unusual; he shrugged. "Well, suppose I came on too strong, but he was hanging around that Weasley."  
  
"What's so wrong about him? He's nice enough!"  
  
Malfoy shook his head. "I'm not sure... I guess that if I could get Potter to become my friend, it'd put my father at easy, put the Dark Lord at ease, and not create so many problems at the ministry where both his and my father work."  
  
"I still don't understand." And I truly didn't. What was so bad in Malfoy's family that would make him the way he was?  
  
"Well, Weasley's father and mine aren't exactly the best of friends, or partners in work. My father sometimes is a bit of a control freak and used his anger and vicious attitude to get his way in things, but sometimes, I wondered if I may become that way, or if my father was being controlled by some sort. I never wanted to disappoint him, so I always did my best to do what he said while juggling with my own pleasures, desires, and things that kept me happy and satisfied. I'ts not easy trying to keep your demanding father happy."  
  
I nodded and sat up. "I understand, but then again, my parents died a long time ago. I guess it IS hard trying to prove yourself to your family, whichever you live with, happy and satisfied with you. To keep them from thinking you're unworthy or useless and that they might as well throw you out or kill you or drown you or torture you as much as possible."  
  
He turned around and stared at me. "Has that ever happened to you? I mean, you being unworthy to your family's eyes and you're treated like dirt?"  
  
I nodded, telling nothing but the truth. "They don't understand... They're horrible... It almost seems that no one understands me there."  
  
He nodded as my voice trailed and turned back to look at the night's sky. Now the sun has disappeared all but for a little bit of purple in the sky just near the horizon. Already the sky was turning from dark blue to black.  
  
"Is it hard?" When he looked at me, I added, "I mean, is it hard juggling everything your father throws at you? Or do you just do the job and then stay out of his way?"  
  
"Somwhat of both. When I try to make him happy, I try my best and just glow when he approves and congradulates me so proudly. But at times, yes, I try to stay out of his way. Especially now since the Dark Lord's risen and my father's gone back to do his biddings."  
  
I stayed silent for a while, trying to let it all sink in for me. "But wouldn't you also be doing as Voldemort says like your father, only, taking it out on Potter and the school?"  
  
He shook his head. "Not really. I already insult Potter enough without being told to. I hate him."  
  
Curiosity flared inside me. "Why?" I asked him, leaning forward slightly, my hands on my knees.  
  
"He's... Well, I find him a Spotlight Boy."  
  
"Excuse me?" I was confused. A what??  
  
"A Spotlight Boy. He's famous just because of that damn scar on his forehead and becaues he survived the wrath of the Dark Lord just beacuse of his mudblood mother. I don't mean to direspect, but ... Bloody Hell! They should know that it didn't take much to revive him! I mean, the Dark Lord is back and ready to kill him! And people are trying to frantically to save the damn boy's life."  
  
"You sound jealous."  
  
He shook his head, lowering it after a silent moment. "It's just... I don't see why people are so fritzy over him. He's not THAT special... I mean, c'mon, he's gonna die anyway. Either he's gonna kill the Dark Lord or die trying, or the Dark Lord is gonna go down taking Potter with him. If he lives, then that'll be the day! Sure, Potter escaped him last year, but only beacuse of that stupid cup and plain luck. Without them, he's useless and not at all that special. And Potter going to the dark side would be a laugh too!" Just then, he laughed, his head still bowed.  
  
I blinked. He actually thought about these things? Good golly... But my going to the dark sie or dying with Voldemort dying with me? Creepy. But what I was glad of was that he agreed that i wasn't as special and so fragile as they claim me to be. They treat me like glass, but push me around as if I'm a mule! What then, a mule made of glass? A cyramic donkey?  
  
"What happened if he did...?" I said softly, his laughter dying quickly.  
  
He turned and looked at me. "Dunno... Then the magic and muggle world would be ruled by both. If Potter went to the dark side, then I'd definitely be there to see what he'd do. It's hard to see him as an evil person, considering how goody-goody he is, or tries to be. But if he actually pulled off being evil, then he'd be right at the Lord's side, conquering and killing along side with him."  
  
"Why do you think so?"  
  
"They say Potter's got these great powers, and if he was with Voldemort, then the entire world would probably be doomed. And for once, I agree; Potter MUST have something up his sleeve that even HE doesn't know about that could easily match the Dark Lord's with his own power. Understand? Potter probably has some hidden power that he hasn't tapped into yet, and some also belongs to the Dark Lord because of the cursed scar."  
  
I nodded dumbly. "I, uh... I guess. It's all so confusing and complicated, though..."  
  
He shrugged, leaning back on the railing, looking around before his gaze stopped on my cloak. He untied it and picked it up. "What's this?"  
  
"Um... my cloak." Hey, it was the only thing I could think of to say!  
  
"Somwhow, it looks familiar. I think Potter had something like this. You have one just like it or something?"  
  
"Uh.. If that's how to put it, yes." I bit my lip nervously. Malfoy's only seen the cloak once or twice, and that's not by my intention, but still he recognizes it. Shit... Cat dirt, cat dirt, cat dirt... Oh geez.... 


	3. Feelings

Title: Rusty Cage  
Author: Kaz (duch_of_darkness@hotmail.com or duch_of_darkness@yahoo.com)  
Subject: Harry Potter  
Pairing(s): Harry/Draco  
Rating: PG13-R for theme, language, and mature activities  
Disclaimer: [see previous chapters]  
Summary: Perhaps a certain person accidently drank a potion that turned them into the opposite gender... What happens when the person they hate most reveals to them that they actually like them, but doesn't know that they're speaking to that person? What happens if that certain person who's of the opposite gender returns these affections and so on? And who exactly am I talking about, exactly? Read, review, and find out...  
Sequence: Part 3/??  
Dialouge: "talking" /thinking\(if ever needed) [author's words] ~*~different scene/time/etc~*~  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
Part Three  
  
I watched as he turned the cloak over in his hands, looking at it in different angles. When he seemed satisfied in his search, he tossed it back to me, my hands quickly grabbing it and my fingers clutching firmly at the cloth.  
  
"Um... Malfoy? Just a question?" I asked him. He shrugged. "Okay... Um... why does everything for you revolve around Potter? Well, Potter, yourself, and your family? But mostly, Potter?"  
  
He shook his head. "It just does... There's no certain way I can explain it. It just does; my family leads to the Dark Lord, which leads to Potter. It's a never-ending cycle."  
  
"Oh..." Okay, so he didn't really answer my question, but... I got a lot of other things out of him. I guess that was a good thing... I think... I hope... Oh well. "You know, you never told me how Potter always seemed to bug you."  
  
He shrugged yet again. "Just did. He hates me, so I return the action. It's only fair. He wouldn't understand that some of the things I do or say aren't meant, or are just cover-ups, or done only because it was like I was forced to. He has no parents, and getting away from the muggles is probably the only thing he likes. I don't know, and I hell don't understand Potter; I don't plan to anytime soon. He's out there anyway; something bad happen to one of them. I hope one of them died. I'm not a fan of people like them, even if I act like that myself."  
  
"Um... yeah..." I was unsure of what to say and it showed.  
  
Maylfoy chuckled and turned back to lean over the railing. "Does this all clear things up a bit for you?"  
  
"Almost... But.. um... Why are you so nice all of a sudden? Is this the real you when people aren't jumping down your ass?"  
  
He laughed. "I suppose. I'm rarely like this so it's almost as if I'm always wearing this mask of hatred, snob, and all that makes me so evil and hated by many of those around me. You know, instead of being like this. But tell anyone and I swear, I'll hurt you badly," he added, looking over his shoulder, a hint of a smirk on his lips.  
  
I smiled nervously. "Um, Okay. I don't think I'll publicize this if it's really for my own good."  
  
Again, he laughed, turning around and smiling. I blinked, staring at him; it was the first time I've ever seen him smile instead of smirk or grin evilly; and definitely not so kindly to or at me. I could do nothing but smile back, glad at this warm change of things, and especially for the evening since it was getting extrememly cold.  
  
"Shouldn't we go now?" I asked after a long moment of silence.  
  
He nodded. "We should, but we can't without getting caught."  
  
"That's what you think." I got up and brushed myself off, holding up the cloak. "This isn't made for nothing, you know. C'mon." Surprised at myself, I put the cloak around him and myself. I noted mentally not to ever do this again.  
  
"What kind of cloak is this?" he said while we walked down the stairs.  
  
"Invisibility Cloak, Malfoy. The name should tell it all." I looked at him sideways, a smirk on my lips.  
  
"Right... Too bad it won't take away the sounds too."  
  
"Exactly, that's why we should shut up right away."  
  
We quietly, almost (almost) silently, walked down the corridors, up halls, and whichever way it took to get back to the Slytherin common room. I never knew which way to go, so I let Malfoy lead the way. At first when we started going his way, he asked why him first and I lightly hit him and told him that the cloak was mine, not his and it'd be stupid to let him run around at night with no cover.  
  
I dropped him off not much later and quickly made my way to the Gryffindor common room. When I made it back, I found a note on my pile of books on the table in front of the couch that was occupied by the blanket Kaz lent me. I opened the paper to read the note. It told me a few things Kaz did and what she wanted me to do. It also contained hints on the homework. I smiled, grateful for her help and lifted the blanket to find a bundle of small night-time clothes thankfully, it was a pair of pants and a shirt instead of the regular girl night clothes. I changed quickly and stuffed my clothes in my bag for tomorrow's use.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The next day was normal as usual, nothing new except that Malfoy was being nice to me. Ewww.... Malfoy was being nice to me... Ick... Sick thoughts... We scheduled another day to talk things out and when he first said this, I felt like a bloody shrink. Was that a good thing?  
  
We're to meet at the end of the week on the Hogsmeade visit. I... er... kinda... er... said I'd go with him... I told this to Kaz and she whacked me upside the head. She told me that this unfortunate desguise was not to be used to get at a rival with, but I told her I wasn't doing that and she still whomped me in the head. She grinned evilly after all her yellings, though. She told me to tell her everything that we talked about, did, and etc when I came back. She cheered and said that it was wonderful I was going out of a date. When she said this, I freaked. A date?! No way! Nothing's involved here and she's calling it a date! Why the bloody hell would she've thought it was a date?! AAAAAAAHHHH!!! I blanched and nearly collapsed if she hadn't hugged my to death (it was more of a strangle hold then a hug).  
  
When I met with Malfoy, he was just outside Three Broomsticks. He had two cups of the butterbeer on the go. I took my own cup from him, not bothering to thank him, and we made our way to Honeydukes just to look around and critisize things and laugh. Amazingly, we had several things in common and laughed at almost the same things. We bought a few things from the place and planned on tricking a few people with the them. For the first time in my life, I wanted to tease someone, trick someone, laugh and think they feel humiliated or embarrassed or something. I actually liked and wanted to torture someone, and for once, it wasn't a mean teacher (hint hint: Snape) or Malfoy, or anyoneelse I hated. Weird... Was it because Malfoy was wiht me and brought out the evil side? Or was it just that I enjoyed some of the things he did but never really noticed it? Either way, what was the cause of this? Do I know? Heck not, but I don't care. I actually enjoyed being with Malfoy that day at Hogsmeade.  
  
When we stopped again at Three Broomsticks, we ran into Hermione and Ron. Luckily, they tried their best to ignore us, and Malfoy didn't even seem to know they were there. After we passed them, I noticed they stared after us, keeping and eye out on Malfoy's movements. When we took a booth not far away from them, I sat on the side facing them while Malfoy just took the seat that had his back to them, which I considered, was a good thing.  
  
When the butterbeer came to us, all I could do was wrap my hands around my mug, sipping quietly every once-in-a-while. I kept my eye on Hermione and Ron in case they tried something. I mean, c'mon, I'm having fun, and I don't want trouble now. ...Whoa. Did I just say I was having fun? Wow... Never thought I'd say that when Malfoy was involved. I contemplated on what would happen if Hermione, Ron, and Malfoy sudden broke out into a huge fight, and the picture in my head wasn't pretty. I shook my head, trying to get the thought out of my mind and glanced at the two before turning back to Malfoy who was silently reading the newspaper and sipping at his butterbeer.  
  
I blinked, one of my eyes squinting. "Umm... Malfoy? You read the newspaper?"  
  
He looked up, calm and unphased. "So? Is something wrong with reading it? It doesn't have germs or something much worse then that, now does it, Patrossi?"  
  
I rolled my eye. I should've expected an answer like that from him. Sighing, I flapped my hand, waving away the comment. "Whatever, Malfoy... Nevermind..." I turned away, resting my chin in palm of my hand.  
  
"Well if you have something to say, Patrossi, say it. Otherwise, shut up."  
  
I turned back to him, a brow arched. "Well, ex-cuse me! Isn't SOMEone cranky at the moment. What happened, the effects of waking up on the wrong side of the bed finally kicking in?"  
  
Malfoy narrowed his eyes, his stare cold (I matched it with my own stare), until his expression softened and he laughed. I blinked, suddenly confused, may face showing confusion.  
  
"Patrossi, I've never heard such retorts since Potter was here. Even HE could do better!" he said finally, his fingers rapping on the mug as he looked at me, an amused expression on his face.  
  
He sipped his butterbeer while I shook me head, rolled me eyes, then sighed. "Is that supposed to be a compliment for Potter, then?" I said, noticing Ron and Hermione both stared this way, listening intently on our conversation probably.  
  
He shrugged, flipping a page of the newspaper. "I suppose. But don't let Weasley or that mudblood hear it or it'll just be another thing for them to crow at to Potter when he gets back."  
  
"Why do you hate them? Is it just because they hang out with him?"  
  
He shrugged yet again. "Partially. Also, Granger is a mudblood. My father dislikes mudbloods terribly."  
  
"And that's another thing you get from him?"  
  
He shrugged. I rolled my eyes. "I don't get you. You're a Slytherin, I'm a Gryffindor, and yet you're nice to me. You don't treat me like everyone else, and you definitely aren't trying to ruin my time here. Why?"  
  
He shrugged. (Damnit! Why does he keep shrugging?!) "I guess it's because you remind me of someone."  
  
"Who?" I pressed on, leaning forward.   
  
He shook his head. (Ooh, an improvement, no shrug...) "Not say 'who' exactly, but... a friend. That's all."  
  
I leaned back, disappointed. "A friend?" But then a teasing thought came to me. "Oh, so you had 'friends' once? You didn't buy their trust or anything?"  
  
He shook his head, laughing quietly. "No. But I do admit, that's the first someone's ever said to me at the mention of friends."  
  
"What about Crabb and Goyle? Are they friends?"  
  
He rapped his fingers on the mostly drained mug. "Sorry, but they aren't exactly friends. Some around the school call them my lackeys, my goons, or something like that, but they are the closest to any 'friend' I've ever had."  
  
"Deep... Never kenw you had this side to you, Malfoy."  
  
He crackled at that comment. "Well, don't get any ideas on spreading it throughout school, Patrossi. You know I'll hurt you, if not kill you, if you do."  
  
I smirked. "Oh, you've told me already. You've probably had enough experience in tryign to kill someone before, Potter included?"  
  
"Potter included. Yeah, I've tried, but failed every time. The time I had a chance to, I didn't because in that year, I was convinced Potter would die from going after the basilik that year. Too bad he didn't."  
  
"Why do you hate him?" (Where did all these questions come from? They jstu pop out of my head!)  
  
He shrugged. "He gets on my nerves. And hey, didn't you ask this question already? He hates me, I hate him. Simple as that..."  
  
I sighed. I hoped to get another answer from him, a different one, but it was just the same. I looked off to the side just to catch Hermione and Ron turn away and fake looking busy. I wondered, were WE--all three of us--like that when finding something intersting around us? Evesdrop and then hide after getting the info that we need? I remember hiding under the table and behind a tree in the third year when Sirius Black, my godfather, was claimed evil and on the loose and after me. Or was this development when I wasn't there as Harry Potter, doing it with them or having Hermione trouble over me? Either way, it was a wonder, blocking myself form the world as I sank deeper into the thought.  
  
When I heard snapping fingers, I quickly came out of my thoughts to see Malfoy looking annoyed, yet amused, his fingers in my face, in the position to snap together. "Patrossi! C'mon! We're going now. You coming or shall I drag you?"  
  
Numbly, I got up, staring at him as he was already up, leaning over the table at me. "N- No. I'm fine. We can go if you want." He straightened up and led the way out, ignoring the glares and stares he got from a few students at Hogwarts and especially Ron and Hermione as we passed them.  
  
Once we were outside, he turned to me as we walked. "Now again, no word at all on how nice I'm being to you, got it?"  
  
I smirked, amused by his persistance on keeping his reputation up. I put a flat hand up to the side of my forehead and stood really straight for him, my other arm right at my side. "Yes sir, Cap'n sir!" I said in a false soldier voice, looking straight at him.  
  
My posture relaxed when he howled with laughter, shaking his head and continuing to walk. "Patrossi, you defenitely are on crack."  
  
I smirked, catching up with him. "Well, if it's crack, then it's happy crack!"  
  
Again, he laughed out loud, gathering a bit of attention. I laughed, much quieter, behind my hand as we kept walking. We kept each other company and even had a good time talking in front of the Shrieking Shack, the place where Remus Lupin, the werewolf as I mentioned before, went to in his times at school every full moon, a potion to ease most of his pain as he transformed every time.  
  
Malfoy leaned on the gate just outside it, not daring to go inside. "Ever been inside?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
He turned to me, an eyebrow raised. "Really, now. Is it as scary as they claim it to be?"  
  
I shook my head. "Not really. It's just a house that's old and torn down on the inside, furniture busted up like hell and stuff. Nothing out of the ordinary."  
  
"But they say it's haunted by the spirits that live there."  
  
"Oh, that's just a rumor. A tale. It's not really true," I said casually, flapping my hand.  
  
"Really? How do you know?" His eyes narrowed as he homed in on me, taking a rather large step toward me.  
  
I took a small step back, uncomfortable with this. "Because I was told by the person who started that old wives' tale."  
  
He took another step toward me, this time a smaller one (thank you!), but a step closer nonetheless. I stepped back, uneasy, the uncomfortable situation tnesing the air around me. Uh oh...  
  
"Malfoy, if you take one more step near me, I'll scream, I swear..." I told him, afraid he just might step forward again.  
  
Oh shit, ohshit, oshit, OSHIT!! DOn't step forward, dont' step forward, DON'T STEP FORWARD! He stepped forward, oblivious to my warning. I inhaled, opening my mouth, just about to scream when-- !!! 


	4. Lace

Title: Rusty Cage  
Author: Kaz (duch_of_darkness@hotmail.com or duch_of_darkness@yahoo.com)  
Subject: Harry Potter  
Pairing(s): Harry/Draco  
Rating: PG13-R for theme, language, and mature activities  
Disclaimer: [see previous chapters]  
Summary: [see previous chapters]  
Sequence: Part 4/??  
Dialouge: "talking" /thinking\(if ever needed) [author's words if needed] ~*~different scene/time/etc~*~  
  
Note: Remember to always recap on previous chapters...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
Part Four  
  
I was just about to scream when he pressed his lips against mine, holding it there just long enough to make me forget about screaming. When he pulled away, somehow I was left breathless, speechless, and dumbstruck. He stepped back from me and looked as shocked about what he did as I was!  
  
I put two fingers to my lips, feeling and remembering his soft pale lips on mine. I looked at him, my eyes wide and questioning; but he seemed as speechless as I was. He blushed, turning a wonderful shade of red. Did I say wonderful? Well, 'wonderful' is not the exact word for it, but it was a pretty good shade of red, the color standing out against his pale hair. He looked toward the Shrieking Shack, some what concentrating on it as if it was so fascinating to look at.  
  
Myself, on the other hand, sank to my knees, sitting at my heels with my fingers still pressed to my mouth. "Why...?"  
  
I looked up as he turned to look down at me. He was still red from the blush. Shrugging, he turned away again, avoiding my eyes. He stuttered, "I- I don't know. I- I can't even ex-explain it to myself! I-- I'm not sure why- why I did that."  
  
He looked down at me, his eyes apologetic. Heaving a huge sigh, I got up and removed my fingers from my lips; I smiled rather shyly and smugly at the same time. "I-it's okay... I guess... Just stop blushing and let's just get out of here before someone sees us..." I said quickly, afraid someone just might've seen what just happened, and what would be worse is if it was either Ron, Hermione, or ... Kaz. I'd never hear the end of it if it was Kaz who saw... I didn't even want to imagine what she'd hollar if she found out. Yes, it would be one of the things I'd leave out when I told her of what happened today... Yes, that would be best...  
  
We quickly made it back to Hogsmeade and found that everyone was gathering to go back to Hogwarts again. On the way there, we stayed a good distance apart from each other. When he dropped me off just outside the common room, several of the Gryffindors gave him glares, sneers, and signs of distate for his pressence. He whispered something in my ear before leaving me. I watched him leave before entering the common room, trotting up the stairs to the girls' dorm to see if Kaz was still there.  
  
When I found her pressence gone, I shrugged and pushed matters aside, heading over to her trunk to retrieve some of my things I kept in there. Before I could even reach it, though, I was glomped. When I turned around to see who it was, I sighed, seeing it was only Kaz.  
  
Kaz grinned madly, looking all too cheerful. "Sooo...? How'd it goooo...?" she squealed, seeming very eager to find out what happened.  
  
I flinched at the reminder of having to tell her of what happened. I looked around the drom to find that the other girls weren't here, so I sat on Kaz's bed and heaved a humongous sigh.  
  
Kaz immediately took the sigh as a bad sign and sat down next to me, leaning against the pole of her bed. "Oh no... What happened?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"No body sighs like that if they had a great time, Harry. What happened?" Kaz paused before gasping. "Wha'd he do?"  
  
"Huh?!" I paniced. Was Kaz THIS good? No... she couldn't've known... No way...  
  
"He did make a move on you, did he? And even if he did, he didn't... y'know... really DO anything to you, did he?" She stared wide eyed at me. "Cuz, I mean, I know Malfoy can be bad, but... can he be THAT bad?"  
  
My own eyes widened, finally understanding what she meant. I jumped. "NO! No no no no no!! It's not like that!"  
  
Kaz gave me an odd look. "No? Well... I suppose not... It'd be kinda interesting, though. I mean, wait until he finds out who you are!" Kaz suddenly bursted, laughing out loudly.  
  
I felt the corner of my eye twitch at that very thought. /Siiiiick... Siiiiick mind.... What a siiiick mind she has.... Ewww....\ "Kaz...? You are siiiick... Please keep your thought to yourself... I'd like to keep my own clean, thankyou."  
  
Kaz laughed, patted my shoulder. "S'okay, Harry. I'm sorry. I'm just testing you out... is all..."  
  
I shuddered. "Riiiight..."  
  
Kaz grinned. "So, what happened, anyway? Have any fun or did he molest you or something?"  
  
I literally jumped this time, clearly off the bed and away a few feet. "AAAACK!! Sick SICK mind!!! Aaaah!! Hell no!"  
  
"Then did you have fun?"  
  
I shrugged, finally calming down and sitting back beside her. "Well, yeah... He got me into doing back things... I even gave Ron a Roach-Cluster and he ate it. Malfoy actually brought out a new side to me. I'd never thought he'd be able to do that, or anyone would, if ya know what I mean. We kinda... er... picked on people while having our own fun."  
  
"Liiikkke...?" Kaz pressed on, adding a hand gesture to signal for me to continue.  
  
"Well, what kind of fun is there? I mean, he hanged out, that's the most I can think of. We jsut had good ol' fun. And believe me, as Harry Potter, you'd NEVER see me around with Malfoy, let alone have fun with him. But as Harriet, well... it's easier to communicate with him, find out his feelings, find out his other side, and stuff. Y'know?"  
  
Kaz nodded, still wanting for me to go on. I shook my head, sighing. "He's... different. More different then I've expected. When ever the subject 'Harry Potter' comes up, he kinda tenses... When ever I ask him something about him... er... me... he kinda... well, it seems as if he's holding a bit back when he answers me, y'know?"  
  
"Well, everyone has their things to hide, Harry."  
  
I nodded. "I know. But that's the thing, he's hiding something, and it has to do with Harry Potter, me. I want to know what he's hiding, but I fear on what it'll be."  
  
"What do you think it'll be?"  
  
I shook my head, falling back onto her bed. "I'm not sure... I don't know... I don't know what my mind is telling me or what I want to think or what it's telling me to think, or whatever! But sure enough, even though I'm confused, I still wunna know what he's hiding..."  
  
"What happens if it's something bad about you? What will you do then?"  
  
I shrugged, lacing my fingers and clapping them behind my head. "I'm not sure... I guess, I'll just do whatever I think is right, right? You don't know, and you can't know what you'll do until you do it and find out first hand, right?"  
  
I saw Kaz nodded out of the corner of my vision; I kept my gaze on the ceiling, concentrating on it so not to be distracted by anything. "And what about if it's a good thing? What'll you do?" I heard her say.  
  
I shrugged. "Dunno. It matters on what kind of 'good thing' it is, right? It all matters on what it is to determine on how I'll act."  
  
"And how does this all effect what happened today?" Kaz asked me, her voice telling me how uncertain she is on the subject.  
  
"Well..." /Should I tell her?\ "Um..." /Really, should I? How'll she react? But then again, I won't find out until I tell her, right? Oh bloody hell... I hope I'm doing er... 'saying' the right thing... Oh bloody hell...\ "Well, you know the Shrieking Shack, right?"  
  
She nodded. "Yeah? What about it? Did you guys go in there or something?"  
  
I shook my head, sitting up. "No. We stayed outside the gate, just right outside it. We didn't dare go in."  
  
"Sooo...? What then?" A hint of impatience was in her voice as she looked eager in hearing what I was about to say.  
  
"Okay... well, we were talking..."  
  
"And..?"  
  
"And..."  
  
"And...??"  
  
"And he..."  
  
"Yes, go on..."  
  
"And he k-..."  
  
"He... what? He..."  
  
"He kkk...."  
  
"Wha'd he do?"  
  
"Kkkk... He kkk..."  
  
Kaz growled and shook my violently. "Damnit! Boody Christ! Say it already!"  
  
I squeezed my eyes shut! "Oh kaz, he kissed me! Okay?! He kissed me!"  
  
Kaz immediately dropped me, making me fall back onto the pillows of her bed. She pursed her lips together for a second, before slowly getting up and pacing the room.  
  
"H-He... kissed you?" she said after a long silent moment, turning to me as she stopped at her trunk, sitting on it and leaning over the foot of the bed.  
  
I nodded, sitting up again. "H-he did. Oh bloody hell... What am I gonna do now?!"  
  
I scratched my scalp vigorously as if it would help me somehow. I stopped when Kaz suddenly burst out laughing hysterically. I looked up to see her slowly sliding off the trunk, unable to control her laughter.  
  
"What the bloody hell...? Kaz! What's so funny!" I demanded, slamming my fists on the bed and leaning forward as she fell off the trunk completely, rolling on the floor with her laughing.  
  
When she finally got herself under control--which was many minutes later--she sat up and leaned over on her trunk, her eyes tearful as she looked up at me. "I'm sorry, Harry, but I find this situation hilarious! Especially how you react to it! It's priceless! I think you're really getting into this girl thing!"  
  
My eyes widened as I jumped over to the edge of the bed, staring down at her. "Kaz! this isn't funny! This is NO time for you to be saying stuff like that! I am NOT getting into the part! Now please! Help me out! He also asked me out!"  
  
Kaz shot up towering over me. "He what...?"  
  
"H- He asked m-me out..." I stuttered, getting a bad vibe from this; partially from her scary stare as she leaned over me, but also for what she might do next.  
  
Kaz backed away and stood several feet away from the bed. Then, suddenly, she started jumping up and down like a five-year-old who just got an over-dose of candy. I scooted over to the edge of the bed again, staring at her with an odd expression on my face.  
  
"Umm... Kaz? What are you so happy about?"  
  
"Harry's got a da-ate! Harry's got a da-ate! Harry's got a da-ate! Da-ate! DA-ATE!! Harry and Draco, siiting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i--!! Hey!" she exclaimed when I tackled her, placing a hand over her mouth, stopping her lunaric screamings from excaping any more.  
  
"SHUT. THE. BLOODY. HELL. UP." I hissed with venom. "Don't you DARE!"  
  
Kaz muffled laughter escaped through the cracks of my fingers. "Oh, Harry, you make this teasing toooo easy!" She removed my hand from her mouth, myself reluctant to let go in case she were to shout out again. "But now tell me, when, where, and what?"  
  
"Okay... you know the... um... ball?" I bowed my head, embarrassed.  
  
Kaz gasped slowly. "No... He couldn't-- He-- No... Oh shit... You should go."  
  
My head snapped up. "What?! I should go?! But--"  
  
She put her hand up to silence me. "Look... This ball isn't like the other ones you've been to, Harry... This is one for special purposes... And the thing is, it's only for fifth years and up. This ball only happens every ten years, so... you should go. There won't be another time to do this again. Even though you hate him, you got to see a new, whole improved, side to him. You got to see what no one else gets to see. I say take it. This opportunity may never--NEVER--come again. I say go out there and enjoy it. I mean, what harm could come from it anyway? Right?"  
  
I shook his head. "I don't know... And since when did you start thinking I LIKED Malfoy?"  
  
Kaz smiled apologetically and looked skeptically at me. "Harry, how is it that your rival and yourself can get along so well? With his sudden and new appearance, and you with a totally new look? Don't you think it's a bit wierd that this year he's suddenly trying less and less to beat the living shit out of you? And that, you in a girl form, act like one, and that you actually are getting along with him? Isn't it a bit strange, all of it, if you hated him through and through? Don't you think you'd like him, at least as a friend, the tiniest bit?"  
  
I bowed my head, glaring at the sheets as I thought about all she said. Could I've? IS he a friend to me? What...? I shook my head, unable to transfer and process all this at once. "I don't know, Kaz. I have to think about it. Really, I do. Look... You're going to the ball, right? Who with?"  
  
She nodded. "Yeah, I'm going... I'm going with no one. I'm going to be by myself. Why do you ask?"  
  
I shrugged. "I don't know... I guess I just wanna know that you'll be there for me, watching and giving me that extra push that I need even though I can't see you or something. Right?"  
  
Kaz laughed harshly. "Harry, you make me sound like I'm your savior or your role model or something fucking stupid like that! Ahahaha! You make me laugh, Harry, really, you do. I've never had someone say something like that to me, and I don't plan on getting anymore, alright? So stop the mushy crap already."  
  
"But I'm serious, you've helped me more then Hermione and Ron. Even them put together! I'm bloody dman serious, Kaz, you help me out more then you know."  
  
Kaz smirked, the look in her eyes telling me that she didn't care or believe the least bit of what I said. "Whatever, Harry... We'll just... I don't know... Think of something for you to wear by then... I mean, c'mon, we have a week and a half, almost... We have enough time... You'll be the perfect date for the evening..." She gave me a teasing smile that made me nervous, sweat trickling down the side of my face and the hairs on the back of my neck standing up on end.  
  
"Ohhh... great. I can't WAIT for that..." I muttered sarcastically, leaning on one elbow, my chin resting in the palm of my hand.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
AN: yay, another AN from me! I'm terrible sorry for the major cliffie in the last chapter, but at least you aren't hanging sooo much this time, i hope... well, please review for me, i really wunna know how i'm doing on this... and don't worry, i'll be writing more soon. i think i'll be stopping at seven chapters or something... and then go on to a sequel or something... please, tell me if any of you would like a sequel, and if so, then i know EXACTLY how to do this story... if not, i still do, but still, a sequel would be more fun... (i'm not suggesting anything if that's the vibe you're getting, just adding my own opinion) yeah... well, until the next chappie, ciao! 


	5. Author's Important Note

Author's Note: Hello... I am terribly sorry to all my fans out there and are patiently waiting for me to upload my stories... but I am afraid to say that I cannot update anytime soon, for one: school is in my way with all it's finals and tests and such; and two: I have no ideas up my sleeve... Again, I a terribly sorry for those who really want to know what happens in this story, but... still... I am very busy. I promise, though, to all those who will definitely put hate mail in my box for not updating, I will update sometime soon... I can't promise when, or how long I will take. But know this, school is living hell. They make us students research and research and expect sooo much from us that it takes up almost all of our time! I only have very few sparing minutes in the day, so please... again, forgive me. I shall try my very hardest to get something up for you all... Please... Give me time, and I will definitely try to satisfy your hunger for whatever-the-hell goes on in this damn story... Well... I've made enough time for making apologizes, but not nearly enough time to pull up a chapter for y'all... Please forgive me (man, but don't I repeat words I say too often??) and bare with me for a little while longer...  
  
Thank you for your patience...  
  
~Duchess of Darkness 


	6. Spinning In Circles

Title: Rusty Cage  
Author: Kaz (duch_of_darkness@hotmail.com or duch_of_darkness@yahoo.com)  
Subject: Harry Potter  
Pairing(s): Harry/Draco  
Rating: PG13-R for theme, language, and mature activities  
Disclaimer: [see previous chapters]  
Summary: [see previous chapters]  
Sequence: Part 5/??  
Dialouge: "talking" /thinking\(if ever needed) [author's words if needed] ~*~different scene/time/etc~*~  
  
Note: Remember to always recap on previous chapters... Oh, and I'm terribly, terribly sorry for the late update... I have so many things going on at once this time of the school year that it's hard to juggle them all, especially if my grandmothers (yes, plural) are visiting and living in my already full and small house. Good lord... Help me now... *sighs heavily* Man... Someone help me, ne? And I'm trying to write something while having writer's block, but Alas, my chapter will probably be short. Sorry... Oh well, on with the story... Thing... It...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
Part Five  
  
I was dreading the day of the ball. God. I thought the Yule Ball was bad enough when I HAD to definitely bring a date because I was a contestant of the stupid tournament in fourth year. God... I hated that. But then again, I think this is MUCH worse. I'm fricken dressed up like and girl, look like a girl, and GOING TO THE BALL WITH A BOY!! More like I'm going with my rival, not just any boy, my rival. I know I said that twice, but I have to. It's that bad to me.  
  
But see, what I found out, was just a few days before the ball, while Kaz and myself were er... 'shopping' for dress robes and nice clothes for the ball (me especially cuz I'm a girl now), was that Malfoy got hurt and had to spend a few days in the hopsital wing. I would have jumped for joy (literally) if Kaz hadn't been herself and stopped me.  
  
Eventually, I got my clothes, spent a TON of money on things I'd only wear once, and also on things Kaz would wear. She didn't feel like using her own money, so she squeezed some out of me to pay for her own things. Moocher. Damn her. I hate being used, let alone get mooched offa. Poop to it all... that's what I say.  
  
Anyway, we bought our clothes and accessories and a couple of things to eat later on. But moving on, she used my money, but we got what we needed for the ball. When we were back at the dormitory, I remembered that Malfoy got hurt and was sent to the hospital wing. I was kinda reluctant, kinda happy, and kinda angry. I was reluctant because I actually wanted to talk to him and find out more of what he was hiding from me, happy because I didn't want to go through with the ball and it would be stupid to go with no partner so no partner=no dance! But I was also angry (and don't get mad at me, you'd feel the same too) that all that money was wasted just to look good for blondie.   
  
I shook my head as Kaz refished for my things, myself sprawled on the couch in the common room as she dumped all my things on the coffee table in front of the couch. I sighed heavily, turning to Kaz who was oblivious to the hint of desperation in my sigh.  
  
"Kaz... Since Malfoy's in the hospital, and I'm probably still going to the ball, um... How're we supposed to meet up? I heard he was bad enough to have to say through the ball, and that's soon."  
  
Kaz looked up, blinking. "Harry, what's you're point?"  
  
I sat up. "Wh- What's my point? I'm tlaking about what am I supposed to do at the ball if my figgin date isn't there?!"  
  
Kaz laughed, shaking her head. "Harry, who said you'll be at the ball? Look, I'm planning on sending you to the ball, but you're not gonna stay there, you're gonna have a dance or two, enjoy an hour there, or something like that, then spend the rest of your time with Malfie in the hospital so he doesn't feel lonely or anything, okay? I mena, c'mon, with much time you have as a girl, you must make the most of it. If the boy cna't dance with you, that's okay. All you need to do is spend time with him and the evening will be fine. And hey," she said, winking, "I'll get one of my friends to get one of the elves to bring you a plate of refreshments so you can enjoy some at his bed."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Oh God..."  
  
Kaz laughed at my displeasing her idea. "Hey, think about it, it won't be so bad. So he's handicapped for the night. You're not, but you can still show yourself off to him. C'mon, there's PLENTY of room between the beds to prance around and dance by yourself and stuff."  
  
I felt my jaw drop. "What?! I'm not going to prance around the hospital wing like an idiot at who-knows-what time at night! I'm not you! I'm not like any girl around here! I'm not a GIRL! Now spot taking advantage of my case!" I huffed, entirely disgusted by Kaz's sick and twisted brain. After a long silent moment, I turned back to her, my arms crossed in front of my chest. "I hate you, you know that..?"  
  
Kaz could only laugh at me. "I do, Harry, I do. And that's what makes things so funny!"  
  
I growled, no pleased at all. /Great... Just what I need... A lunatic for a friend.... Shite...\   
  
I started to move off the couch when she pulled me back and pinned me down with more things that she (surprisingly) pulled out of our bags. "C'mon, Harry. Sit and let me finish unpacking so that we can store these clothes away until oafter tomorrow when you can show off. I really do plan on showing you off Harry. You are like me project and we need to express your feminism to all Hogwarts since it'll be the only time they'll see Harry Potter as Harriet Patrossi. Or otherwise, just Harriet Patrossi. Okay? Like I told all the others, you are only staying for a month and heck, your time is..." She stopped to think out her answer. Soon, she shrugged and gave up. "Well, it'll be really soon, okay?"  
  
My brows furrowed. "What happens if it's on the night of the ball?"  
  
"Probably not. And even so, it'll probably be BEFORE you make your entrance or even have to dress up, okay? If not that night, then sometime in the morning the next day or whatever. The thing has to wear down at exactly a month, alright?"  
  
I looked at her questioningly. "I hope you know what you're doing or saying kaz, cuz otherwise, I'll get your arse for it."  
  
Kaz giggled rather nervously then dumped the rest of the things into my lap and in my arms before picking up her own pile and beckoning for me to follow her up to stash the stuff away. When we reached the girls' dorm, though, we found a few of the girls there, talking and giggling and gossiping about something I payed no attention to.   
  
Then, Hermione came up to me and tapped me on the shoulder. "Harriet, we'd like to ask you something."  
  
I shrugged and handed my things to Kaz who gladly took it from me. "Sure."  
  
"Well, we were wondering why you are with Malfoy."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Well, we see you around him a lot and you're seperated only by classes and meal times when we must sit in our house tables. So basically, you're always with him. We're wondering why."  
  
I looked over Hermione's shoulder to see that the other two girls were nodding, their faces intense and determined and awaiting an answer. I shrugged, looking back at Hermione. "I dunno. He's okay around me. Why?"  
  
Hermione shook her head, looking over her shoulder at the other two as if for some help to squeeze something out of me. One mouthed something I didn't catch. Hermione nodded and turned back to me. "Are you and him together?"  
  
I furrowed my eyebrows. /What the bloody hell? What is she getting at? And why is she and them all suddenly interested in what I do or where I go?\ "What?"  
  
"Are you and him a couple?"  
  
I lifted an eyebrow and suddenly, as if I couldn't stop myself, I started mouthing her. "Are you and Ron a couple?"  
  
Hermione gasped and blushed furiously. "N-no!"  
  
I rolled my eyes. "By what I see, you are. You hang out with him as much as I with Malfoy, even more because you two have the same classes together, as well as the same house. So... tell me this, are you two a couple?" I smirked as her blush deepened. My smirk faultered when Kaz placed a hand on my shoulder and steered me out of the dorm.  
  
"You really ARE hanging around Blondie too much. You're starting to sound like him and snap away like him. I thought you only--or mostly--saw his good side?"  
  
I paused in my step down the stairs. "Hmm..." I thought about her sentence for a moment in silence. "Well... I DO mostly see his good side, but... I guess I DO sound like him, huh? Maybe he's growing on me or something..." I shook my head as I continued to think about what she said as I continued to follow her down the stairs to the common room.  
The day went by quickly, and so did the next. Just before the day of the ball, I visited Malfoy to see how he was doing. He seemed concerned about my well being--probably because I looked like I didn't sleep, and I didn't since I couldn't as thoughts swarmed my head, thanks to Kaz--but I was more concerened then him for him. I didn't know why I cared for this prissy, Daddy's boy, but I did. Part of me wanted him well and to extremely good heatlth, while another part wanted him dead and buried alive, and yet, ANOTHER part was blank and tell the other sides to shut up and just let my body move however it wants. I sat at his bedside and talked to him and listened to him for as much as I could until I grew really bored and really tired and fell asleep with my head resting in the nest of my arms as I rested my head on his bed. I admit, when I woke up, I was so embarrassed that I bolted out of there as soon as I registered where I was and what I was doing there in the first place. I can clearly recall the expression on Malfoy's face as he saw me rush out of there in a hurry. I didn't visit him after that, and I kinda feel bad, but I couldn't help it, I fell alseep right there in front of him and how could I NOT feel stupid? Especially in front of my enemy? God, you can only imagine if you haven't had that happen to yourself before.  
  
I stayed clear from the hospital wing, much to Kaz's and a few girls' surprise since they would've expected me to stay there non-stop to make sure he was okay and stuff. But heck, no way was I gonna stay there 24/7!! Anyway, the approaching of the ball was like a hole in my stomach. I didn't want to go through with this and threatened that to Kaz but then she said that she'd be escorting me there just for that reason. Big mistake; I mentally and physically hit myself for that. When the day came, though, Kaz dragged me right up to the dorms after the last class was out and dinner was long gone. I'm thankful that I even got to EAT or SEE food before she pulled me away.   
  
It took several hours to dress me up and make myself and herself "perfect" for the ball. I moved as slow as I dared to stall and prevent time from moving any faster. I knew that if I was kept preoccupied and bustling to do something, I knew that time would voom by. If I moved slow and waited it out, it would take longer. Or so it always seemed.   
  
When I WAS finally ready, Kaz gave me a look-over and then dragged me along with her as we made out way to the Hospital Wing. Literally, she dragged me. I refused to go with what I was wearing under my dress robes, but... No. She hauled me down the vast halls of Hogwarts and up and down flights of stairs until she dropped me in front of the Hospital Wing. I suppose along the way I regain some of my courage to face the bedded Malfoy, but... Then again, I was ready to drop the bundle of food I had in my hands and run all the way back to the common room, or at least to some place where I could hide from Kaz. I bloody swear, she's a monster when it comes to romance--let alone coming to hooking me up with the dragon of Hogwarts! I just want to run screaming!  
  
Buuuttt.... I couldn't. She shoved me inside and followed afterwards. We met up with ol' Draco only to find him sleeping. I pleaded to turn and leave, but Kaz glued me to the chair--not literally this time--until there was a sign of the boy regaining conscious-ness. He got to say goodbye to Kaz before she slithered out of the room, leaving silence to the two of us. I tried to busy myself with unpacking the small morsel of food Kaz gave me on the table just at the food of his bed where presents and something else would normally go during the day and feeding hours. I noticed how he kept staring at me, watching me silently as a hawk eyes its prey, watching it's every movement until the right time to strike. And this boy's strike was when I was at his bedside again, placing a mug of water for myself while the table of food was right beside me on my right.   
  
Malfoy caught my arm right when I reached for the mug. "Harry?"  
  
My head snapped up in his direction at the sound of my name rolling off his tongue. Something was behind those words that showed what emotion he was feeling right at this moment. I blinked. "Yes?"  
  
He let go of my arm and shook his head. "Nothing." I furrowed my brow at this simple answer, but he continued. "It's just, I'm sorry you have to be here instead of the ball in the grand hall. You should just go back out there."  
  
I nearly laughed, and shook my head. "Nonono. I came here so that I could be with my partner. You asked me, and I said I'd come. At first, I didn't understand why I agreed, but I came anyway, didn't I?"  
  
I titled my head to the side to see if he'd answer. All he did was nod so I nodded in return. I laughed then, so suddenly. "Well, actually, Kaz dragged me over here, but I suppose I'm finally glad I came. Besides, it's no fun to be stuck here in this lumpy bed when you could be out there dancing and having the time of your life."  
  
"... With you?"  
  
I blinked several times, feeling my face grow hot. "Um..." I looked down at my lap. "Um... yeah. With me." I said softly, my words being hard to hear, if only it wasn't so quiet.   
  
I glanced up and saw him smiling. He was smiling! Aaah! He was smiling! And I was blushing! AAAAAHH!!! Awkward moment times 100!! Aiyee!!! ...Wait, how many times have I screamed now? I eman, all this time? ... Too many times to count them all. Man.... this girl thing is getting to me. Darn.  
  
He reached over and cupped my chin, willing me forward toward him, and for some reason, I obeyed him and sat on the edge of the bed, facing him. I seemingly was transfixed by the pools of hue that were his eyes, not able to look away. He... oh, forget what HE was doing or saying to thinking, I'm more important. I mean, I was sitting there like an idiot, feeling like an idiot while my mind was surprisingly blank and free of thoughts.   
  
I think, somehow, he was able to draw me close until our faces were inches apart and I was practically laying on him, my hand on the bed beside him for support so that I didn't (thankfully) wasn't leaning on him. He stared at me and I stared back, not knowing what else to do. I wasn't aware of the time until later when we broke eye contact and he finally let go of me.   
  
I don't remember much after that, I guess we talked and stuff, but again, my mind was blank, so I didn't remember much. Sad, isn't it? I know. But anyway, yeah. It was a strangely peaceful night, and it grew late real fast. I mena, bloody hell! I thin it was nearly midnight by the time I fell alseep!  
  
So, yeah. I fell asleep right on the edge of his bed, with my head resting in the nest of my arms. I don't think I had danced around and showed off before I slept as Kaz had suggested for me to do, but then again, how was I supposed to know what I did or didn't do if my brain wasn't working straight? But, i'm blabbing again. Ahem.  
  
I fell alseep and when I woke up, I had no clue what time it was, but that it was still dead in the night. I woke to the feel of someone stroking my hair and looked up to see it was Malfoy. Yes, after all this time, I still call him by his last name. Be quiet, I can call him what I like when I like and so on. So anyway, he just smiled down at me and kept stroking my hair. I shrugged inwardly and sighed outwardly as I tried to fall into the grasp of sleep once again. But I shoulda known better, for just a little afterwards, the comfortable-hand-that-happened-to-belong-to-Malfoy-that-happened-to-be-on-my-head-that-happened-to-be-a-used-to-touch-as-I-was-trying-to-sleep disappeared from my head and woke me again. I yawned involuntarily and sat up, rubbing my eyes.  
  
"Hey... is it dawn yet?" I said sleepily, hoping it wasn't. (Hey, I said I my brain wasn't working correctly, didn't I? And besides, the sleep go t the better of me!) I blinked, looking around before laying my eyes on Malfoy again. "What?" I asked him as he was giving me a funny look.  
  
He gave me this mirror that was on the night stand to my left and handed it to me. I was confused and gave him a funny look, but he kept his face expressionless and kept staring at me, the mirror still held out for me take. I shook my head and snatched up the mirror and looked at it.  
  
"What about it?"  
  
He wouldn't answer me to I studied the mirror. It took me a while until I realized what it was. I stared at the reflection in the mirror and say that I was returning to my original form. It took me a while to react, but soon, I was jumping up and down, cheering as loud as I possibly dared, thanking whoever was up in the heavens for letting me return.  
  
Yes! Yesyesyes! The potion wore off! Alright!" I spun around, but stooped on my heel when I faced Malfoy again. "Oh bloody hell..." I whispered when I realized Malfoy obviously saw the change as well. "Dang... Um... Malfoy?" I slowly made my way back to him and sat on the stool that was there before. "I can... explain..."  
  
Malfoy just stared at me, his expression still blank. it was after many long and silent minutes that he finally opened his mouth and seemed to be living again. But the reaction I received was what I had expected.  
  
"Potter..." he hissed.  
  
I looked off to the side at the pack that once held food and was now only occupied with my boy clothes that I had placed there In case I changed while on my way back from the Hospital Wing. Apparently, I'd need those clothes sooner then I'd thought. I picked up the clothes and excused myself to change. All the while I was changing behind a curtain that separated a bed from the rest of the room, I was thinking to myself of how I was going to explain this crap to snakey-boy here.   
  
When I came back, I again sat next to Malfoy's bed, avoiding eye contact. "Yes, Malfoy?" I said, looking out fo the corner of my eye as he opened his mouth to sputter something.  
  
Malfoy narrowed his eyes. "Potter, what were you doing as a girl? And how could you have tricked me with that bloody disguise?"  
  
I shook my head, turning my head to face the window just between his bed and a vacant one behind me. "I didn't choose to be a girl, Malfoy. I was changed through a stupid potion that I was given through the disguise of my drink. Apparently, the effects didn't take place until over night, and I suppose when the book said it would be one month, It would be one month exactly. It was just ironic that we got along to some extent during those weeks. And also it is ironic that it happened to be during the ball,a nd the day I come out of my cursed 'spell' is on the same day of the ball. Hah! I sound like a stupid character in a fairy-tale!" I laughed ahrshly and shook my head. "And to think I can act this way with ease and not care if anyone laughs with or at me."  
  
I turned back to Malfoy to find him looking sympathetically at me. I furrowed my brows. "Wait-a-minute, Malfoy. This look doens't suit you. Wipe that expression off your face, I don't care if you have a soft side or not. This look, it does. not. suit. you."  
  
He smirked slightly and shook his head. "You surprise me, Potter. You're full of surprises, and to think I let you in on some of my other self, on the weaker side of me."  
  
I laughed harshly again. "Malfoy, you do not have a weak side. You may have a sensitive side, but it is not weak side. That sensitivity can be your advantage to many things cold-heartedness cannot. It probably doesn't make sense, but I don't care."  
  
Malfoy laughed. "Since when did the almighty Potter not care about something?"  
  
I scowled at him. "Since when did the cold-hearted snake named Malfoy have a soft side and become 'weak' with his emotions?"  
  
Malfoy smirked. "A challenge?" He shook his head. "Forever have I had this problem in holding down my emotions. And yes, I know that I am the -cold-hearted Malfoy that everyone knows at Hogwarts, but I am not as cold-hearted as I seem. You know that."  
  
I shook my head. "Possibly, but I am not the most caring person in the world. ...Excuse me, let me rephrase that. I'm not the most caring person in the magical world, or ever. In fact, my care brought me failure and trouble. Trouble that nearly cuased me my life."  
  
"But your care is what gives you strength."  
  
"And your frozen heart gives YOU strength. Nothing is in the way of your victory. Nothing is in the way or there to trip you and make you fall."  
  
"But also, there is nothing to pick me up WHEN I fall." he countered.  
  
I shook my head, sighing heavily. "I suppose...."  
  
Malfoy grinned. "Potter, come here." He beckoned for me to approach.  
  
I shrugged and sat on the edge of his bed, but he pulled me closer by the scruff of my shirt I now wore. "Potter, you have many faults, but you also have many strengths. You have many things I could possibly not have or show. So don't you give me this crap, got it?"  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Same for you." I said, but I wasn't able to say any more than that when he silenced me with a deep kiss. I wasn't expecting this, my eyes were far too wide for their own good, but soon, I gave in to his action.   
  
I think for once in my life, I let someone claim me as theirs. I think it was the first time in my life that I gave up, gave in, open myself up entirely to one person. And I think this person is the last I'd ever thought possible to reach me, to take me, to claim me as they had. This was entirely new to me, but I willingly let myself be driven, let myself be led, followed like a faithful puppy, followed the trail that was left, followed what I didn't know.  
  
I think this was unusual, but satisfying. I'm not sure how to explain it or how to put all this in words, but all I know is this:  
  
I was owned, and owned by my enemy.   
  
I also knew this:  
  
I was no longer my own. Malfoy claimed me one and all.  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
AN: sorry i'm so late and this is so stupidly short. i'm rushed with hw and five-seven differ stories at once. @_@ i hope this chapter is some-what enjoyable, but i'll be sure to add more in the next chapter... this story ain't done yet, man! besides, i don't think i fully explained the meaning of the title and how it relates to this story. heh.... well, whatever... i must move my ass now and continue on my hw as i am doing this story at the same time i'm doing my hw for a MAJOR project in one of my classes that can determine whether or not i will fail or not.... sheesh... well, better get moving... *runs off to get more paper for the printer*  
...oh and guess what? I just realized this thing is about 8 pages (printed) long! Whoa.... heh.... well, whatever.... i think i should work on the next chappie so no one tries to kill me... ^^() 


	7. Another of the Author's Noties Containin...

HELLO HELLO HELLOOOO!!! I'M DEEPLY SORRY FOR THE LATENESS!!!   
  
See, i can't exactly update on my stories right now as I'm a bit busy with school and shutting down. I know that probably doens't make sense, but if you went to my school, you'd understand. well, i'm deeply sorry for there not being an update, and that i've practically neglected them all, but i assure all you fans of mine out there that i WILL get this up again!! Aiyee!! I'm sorry for making you all wait!!! I really really am!!! But please, give me a bit more time and I'll try to even put TWO chapters up at once!! ^__^;;; I kinda doubt my ability to do so, but I'll try, i'll tell ya that!   
  
things are rather stuck up my butt at the moment, and ... well, you can guess what i'm going through... well, maybe, maybe not.  
  
aiyee.... sooo much to do, so little time!! i'm soooo tired from school.... *blinks, bleery-(is that a word?) eyed* ... *yawns* .... gosh, i better get to work, ne? otherwise, people will chew me out!! ...  
  
oh boy......... i'm in deep trouble as it is, and i've only made it worse..... *hits head on desk* .... *groans* ugh....  
  
*bang*  
  
*bang*  
  
*bang*  
  
..............  
  
oh well, better get started.... 


	8. Solving the Unsolved

Title: Rusty Cage  
  
Author: Kaz (duch_of_darkness@hotmail.com or @yahoo.com)  
  
Subject: Harry Potter  
  
Pairing(s): Harry/Draco  
  
Rating: PG13-R for theme, language, and mature activities  
  
Prewriting Note and Recap: Upon drinking a spiked (as Dodo called it) drink, turning into a girl and changing back in front of his rival, Harry has gained a new friendship--or rather, should it be said he gained a new "relationship"? Last chapter, the famous Harry Potter and the venomous Draco Malfoy shared a true kiss.   
  
Warning: My spelling is not too great, grammar neither. Please forgive me if something is ever to be wrong or seems that way. Thank you for your patience and participation in the building of the story. Also, this story, as many readers know by now, has male/male relationships.  
  
Apologies: I'm sorry for the late updating as I have lost all my disks that contain all the work I am currently been trying to do and complete. Now, if you people still want to kill me, that's okay, I deserve it. But please, be nice? Uh… () Heh… Oh boy…  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or plot of Harry Potter, but JK Rowling does! Full credit is given to her for her wonderful production and lovely series she have given to all the HP lovers out there! ^^ Go JK Rowling!  
  
Original Summary: Perhaps a certain person accidentally drank a potion that turned them into the opposite gender... What happens when the person they hate most reveals to them that they actually like them, but doesn't know that they're speaking to that person? What happens if that certain person who's of the opposite gender returns these affections and so on? And who exactly am I talking about? Read, review, and find out...  
  
Sequence: Part 6/??  
  
Dialogue: "talking" /thinking\(if ever needed) [author's words] ~*~different scene/time/etc~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Part Six  
  
I woke up, wrapped in the blond's arms. A soft smile was placed on his lips, and that smile told me he was happy. For what reason, I could guess. I smiled myself, but quickly hid it as I remembered where we were. Slowly and carefully sliding from his grasp, I tumbled out of the bed in the hospital wing. Everything around me was rather blurry, so I went straight for my glasses that laid on his bedside table. Once on, I looked around again. The first thing I noticed was Kaz, Hermione and Ron entering the Hospital Wing and coming toward me. I noticed that Kaz held two flowers, but I was confused. First off, why was she holding flowers? And second of all, why were Ron and Hermione here with her?  
  
They stopped just before me, Hermione with a nervous look upon her face, Ron looking as if he'd rather be somewhere else, and Kaz just with just glee. I frowned, unsure of why they were all coming to visit me (I knew Kaz was here for me since she was part of all this mess, but as for Hermione and Ron, I was unsure).   
  
The three stopped before me as I grabbed my pack from beside the bed. "Hey Hermione, Ron, Kaz."  
  
Kaz greeted me with a hug while Hermione presented a nervous smile and Ron still looked like he'd rather not be here. I was a little concerned about the two's behavior. Kaz, she was as happy as ever, but Hermione and Ron... well...   
  
"Hermione, Ron, what's the matter? You two seem rather out of it right now." I paused, eyeing the two of them. "Anything up?"  
  
Hermione shook her head but said nothing, something unlike her--and unlike Ron especially as he talked more then Hermione. Kaz was the first to open her mouth.   
  
"Well, we're here to tell you what's going to happen and why all of this happened."  
  
I blinked. "What?"  
  
Hermione stepped up to me and hugged me for reasons I was yet to know, pulled back, and gave me her most apologetic look possible. "Oh Harry, I'm sorry."  
  
"What for?"  
  
Then suddenly, Ron shouted out, "It was all her idea!"  
  
I frowned at him, then turned back to Kaz--she was silent--then turned back to Hermione who tried to avoide my gaze. "What's going on?"  
  
Hermione, after several minutes, sighed and shook her head, seeming defeated. "Well, first off, I hope you won't be mad at me. Please promise me that."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Okay. Second of all, I'm sorry."  
  
"... Okay."  
  
"Alright. Well, Ron and I spiked your drink."  
  
"...." I blinked, unsure of what I should say. Certainly, I could have been mad, but I said that I wouldn't. So... I could only blink and stare. "... And... why did you...?"  
  
She bit her bottom lip. "Well, we thought that it would be good if you and Malfoy got along."  
  
I turned to Ron. "Why?"  
  
He winced as if I hit him or something. "Well, at first we thought that if the snake Malfoy could get along with his enemy, you Harry, then maybe the insults and such would stop."  
  
I interrupted. "And you never thought of asking me first on what I would say on this?"  
  
"Well, yes, we did. But the thought of just you as yourself going up to him and asking friendship was highly impossible and that he wouldn't come within three meters of you just to have you ask him such an absurd request. Especially in front of who knows how many people and for such a petty request."  
  
"Actually, I wouldn't let Potter come within a hall-way's length of him if he just up and asked me that in front of people," came Draco's voice from behind me. Apparently, he was awake.  
  
I turned to see him half smile at me before turning back to the other three, a frown set upon his face.   
  
Hermione gulped visibly. "I'm sorry on your part as well, Malfoy."  
  
He shrugged. Obviously, he didn't care as he got the one he wished. (Cough, cough. Duh, I'm talking about me.)  
  
"Well," she continued, "after we trashed the thought of having you and Harry get together, we then thought about Harry changing his appearance to still get your friendship."  
  
"But that, we realized, still wouldn't work." Ron shook his head, stepping up next to Hermione and clearing hs throat to help her in the explanation. "So, I suggested on having you two as a couple, you know, fake it with Harry and you in a one moment picture thing. It was for infuriating you, your dad, and get a few laughs. I wasn't so sure, but it seemed like a funny idea then."  
  
"But then, I caught on with my own ideas, like blackmailing the Malfoy's." Hermione pursed her lips in a pause, looking at Malfoy as if expected he would jump up and bite here, but he didn't. "But then, we thought that maybe there was more we could do then just blackmail him."  
  
Kaz stepped up to the plate, entering the conversation with her usual cheery self. "And then, that's where I come in. I had overheard them talking about it while you were away at practice, and suggested that you be used to gain Malfoy's friendship, or maybe even more, so that eventually, when his father asks for his assistance, he could be used as a spy for Dumbledore of for Harry alone even."  
  
Malfoy blinked and he and I exchanged stares. Bloody heck, this wasn't exactly what we expected. I lifted a brow, and the blond did the same. I turned back to the three explaining their plot and searched their faces for any sign of... well, anything.  
  
"But still, there came the problem of have you two in your original forms. So, we went back to changing your form, Harry. Obviously, if Malfoy's appearance was changed, then he would call his father and upon request, the Dark Lord would wreck havoc on Hogwarts and have the two of us burn alive if is suited him."  
  
Malfoy frowned. "He wouldn't do that just for me. My father would do it himself."  
  
Ron nodded. "True, and probably blame my family for it."  
  
"And that's exactly what we guessed would happen, so we dropped the idea of you being the victim instead of Harry," Kaz said, her voice just a little too cheery. It seemed like she rather enjoyed this moment and the very thought of all this as it progressed and all.  
  
"So, we went back to Harry. We still thought that it would be rather stupid to have you go in as you were, so I suggested a spell or possibly a potion," Hermione chirped. (Man, even in a situation like this, the girl can still feel oh-so-happy about her genius-ness.)  
  
Kaz shook her head, sitting back down on the bed. "But a spell was oh too temporary. It would only last, either forever, or too short of time, and that's what we needed. Time. So, a potion it was."  
  
"Hermione looked through her books, sneaked into the forbidden section of the library--she said it was worth the trouble!--and all that, looking through potion books. She said that a Polyjuice Potion wouldn't be enough! So another would have to be sought!" Ron made rather wide and wild gestures.  
  
"And that's when I remembered the book I had in my trunk. You know, the one I showed you, Harry, when you first asked me about it. I found a potion on gender switching. It said only a month's worth, but it had to be enough. Sure, we were rather pushed with time, for a month would most likely not be enought for what we planned, but apparently, we had no choice. It was all we had, so it had to do."  
  
"But you said that you didn't know half of the ingedients!"  
  
"I didn't. But Hermione knew more then me. Of course not all, but she knew that if she just copied them down, she could sneak it from Snape or something."  
  
I turned to Hermione who flushed with embarrassment. I grinned. "Well, first the polyjuice potion, and now this. Hermione, I believe that you hanging around me and Ron has definitely changed you from a good scholar witch to a troublesome scholar witch."  
  
Her flush deepened, but she still managed to continue with the story. "W-Well, I did sneak the ingredients, but knew that he would be limited, considering that some of them were very rare."  
  
Malfoy laughed just then, drawing attention to himself. "So you risked being expelled and most-likely killed by this new Potions professor? And all for getting me and Potter together? Hah! Potter's right, Granger, you certainly have changed!"  
  
She stared at the floor at this comment, obviously liking the sudden praise, even if from a used-to-be snake. Ron then took the liberty to fill in for her. "Hermione got them in record time, and it was made the same night. We then came across the trouble of how we were to get you to take it. Of course you wouldn't take it in it's original form, so Kaz suggested your drink. But again, how would we get it in there for you to drink it? Well, she figured that if I or Hermione, or maybe both distracted you while you ate, then she could slip it in your drink while you didn't notice."  
  
I blinked, seeing Kaz smile like nothing was wrong. "And did you think of witnesses? I mean, the Professors see all that happens in the Hall."  
  
She nodded. "Yeah, but Dumbledor already knew."  
  
Malfoy coughed. I turned to see that he was right in the middle of drinking water when he heard that Dumbledore was in on the scheme as well. "What? That old man knew too?!"  
  
I rolled my eyes. "He knows all, remember? He knows everything that happens at Hogwarts, my dragon."  
  
He blinked at me. "What now, you're nicknaming me, Potter?"  
  
I shrugged. "Why not?"  
  
He rolled his eyes before letting the subject drop and let the story continue. "But just a minute. How does he know?"  
  
Kaz waved her hand. "Me, of course."  
  
Malfoy sneered. "Ah, of course, the Professor's narc."  
  
Kaz looked as if she didn't mind. Hermione, seeming to have recovered herself, cleared her throat. "Anyway, Dumbledore knew, so there was no problem in slipping it in. So, when you were thrusty, you drank finally drank the potion mixed with the drink, and overnight, you turned into a girl. We had Kaz serve as a helper to make sure the plan was fulfilled since if Ron or I were to help you, things would sure to slip out and everything would fall apart."  
  
I nodded. "So that's why she was so gracious in helping me. And that's why she was late that day. Really, she was meant to help me and have me do all those things. And that's why Dumbledore was so carefree. No WONDER I felt uneasy."  
  
Kaz frowned. "Actually, Dumbledore was too carefree, Harry. Didn't you notice that something seemed wrong with him? Not only was he too carefree, but whenever we were at his office, or me by myself, he seemed to always be there, as usually, he isn't since he's always busy, and drawn into himself. Sure, he helped whenever I called for it, but that was it. Doesn't Dumbledore usually help more graciously then that? You should know, Harry. You've been in his office many times enough."  
  
I nodded, suddenly realizing it. As far as I've told this tale of my turn of things this past month, I never mentioned the change in Dumbledore during all this. I never mentioned it because it wasn't important to the matter at hand. But now that it was brought up... Hmm....  
  
I sat down on the edge of Malfoy's bed, thinking through my situation carefully. Okay, it was Hermione, Ron, and Kaz who plotted this insane thing on me and Malfoy, and Dumbledore was in on it as well, even though he seemed rather out of it along the way. Geez, talk about complex and confusing, and rather dramatic and overdone.  
  
But one thing for sure I was glad about was that Malfoy and I were together, even if it was thanks to these three loons. I turned around to stare at him as he was staring back at me. We probably shared pretty much the same thoughts and feelings, so there was no need for verbal communication to express them. I was the first to do anything and rolled my eyes. It was him who was next, chuckling at my girlish expression and gesture.  
  
Well, heck, I never said the darn habits went a away yet, did I? Anyway, he joked on my behavior and I could do nothing but laugh. I was glad the others did as well, the atmosphere lightening greatly after that break of tension.  
  
"So, Harry, you're not mad?"  
  
I smiled, scooting over toward Malfoy. "How could I? Sure, I would've at first, but then, I got something good out of all this, and it's appreciated."  
  
From behind, Malfoy brought himself up into a sitting position and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me back onto him. He smiled as he rested his head on my shoulder. "And I'm not that bothered either, Granger. Certainly, I was confused, but I'm fine now. Of course, it's still rather amusing to find that you two had the guts to pull something like this."  
  
Ron looked like he would take back the apology and pummel Malfoy into the ground, or possibly have him break a limp or two, while Hermione looked flabbergasted and flushed, and Kaz only laughed as I did.  
  
I turned around in Malfoy's arms, looking down at him with a smile playing on my lips. "Malfoy, you still don't lose your touch in flapping that mouth of yours, do you?"  
  
He rose his head proudly. "Of course not! That's what I'm talented in!"  
  
I leaned in to whisper. "Not only that I hope." I winked to hint what I meant. He smirked and squeezed me a little.  
  
"You are the devil, Potter, I swear it." he said, chuckling with amusement.  
  
I smiled, pulling back. "Oh? Then so be it, Malfoy. I am the devil, and you are my pet dragon."  
  
He laughed. So did I. We didn't seem to mind anything at all. I didn't care for what they planned anymore as I enjoyed just being with my dragon, so I seemed obvlivious to all what could have been dangerous. It just didn't matter, and eventually, Hermione, Ron, and Kaz joined us in the relaxing atmosphere.  
  
The morning was so much better after all the troubles were solved. And when Madam Pomfrey came to fix Malfoy up a bit before he could leave the Wing, it was then I realized we never figured out what would happen after all this. I mean, even though he and I are... well, yeah, what are we going to do? Since I was supposedly gone for a month, no conflict or contact between us two should have happened. And as for "Harriet P", she's supposed to have left the night of that ball thing. So... that means, he and I were to keep up our images, and to do that, we had to pretend we hated each other again.  
  
I mentioned this slight problem to the others, and evidentally, the only choice we had WAS to fake our hatred in public while our relationship and friendship stayed in secret and only shown in privacy. We agreed to it. Once we left the Hospital Wing, we would go to our old ways. So be it. As long as I still know he still, truly loves me.  
  
It's all I need to know.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
AN: First off, this is definitely not the end! Second off, part of this is inspired by Orphne, one of the funnest/coolest HP/DM writers I've ever read from, and in ff.net! Well, I doubt this person knows about my praise, but that's okay! For those who know Orphne, they can send the message for me as I'm sure I haven't done so yet. (Back off, I will eventually.) Third off, some explanation on the definition of the title "Rusty Cage." See, "Rusty Cage" is called so from the rock song named as such. But there's more to it then just being named just like a rock song. See, the "rust" part is Harry's temporary state of girlness. The "cage" part is for being trapped in the form of a girl. The potion would only stay for a month, thus, the metaphor of a rusty cage. Think about it, if there were a new, metal cage, would it easily be broken? No. A rusty cage can easily be broken when compared to one that isn't. Hell, I should know. Rust is NOT cool when it breaks your chains and anything you have that's metal. (*sobs at the loss of jewelry and accessories due to rust*) 


	9. Hear ye, Hear ye

HEAR YE, HEAR YE!  
  
TO ALL THOSE PRESENT!  
  
Welcome, welcome. I know you all are wondering, raving, and dying to know what's up with Rusty Cage and when it's to update, but I have some sad news. RUSTY CAGE HAS BEEN DISCONTINUED.  
Now, many may wonder why, but I'll tell you my reason. See, I have a new idea. A certain beta-reader of mine suggested a thing or two, and eventually, we came to a conclusion of me creating an ONLINE COMIC for you guys to SEE and well as read. Of course it will be put in a site all its own (not my personal one that I've trashed and haven't touched lately). Though I am not able to supply an original site, giving it its own name and url and junk, but I will say that the site I am currently designing will be for ALL Harry Potter fans. I will take any fanfic/fanart/comic you are willing to donate, and one can do so at an alternate email of mine by the name of: baka_oushi@yahoo.com. I hope to have many viewers, so please grant me patience, as I know many do not have or otherwise have already run out of, and let me do give you something that is even better than the original RC that you have been keeping up with.  
My grammar has improved, my manga skills have gotten better, and though my time is still not so open, considering where I go to school and this crap-of-a-program that calls us "gifted" students (thus giving them an excuse to drown us in work), I will make a hard commitment to update a new page every week. And if I am delayed, a notice is to be put up (if needed), and the week will go on as normal, the delayed comic being put up as soon as possible (even if it means putting two strips up at once).  
Now, this is a hard change for me, since I'm rather use to updating everything every few weeks or even every MONTH, but I hope a regular schedule will get me going and into gear. And, as a tidbit, I am also thinking of rewriting RC (meaning that not only am I doing a comic, but extending and improving the original fanfic) for you as well. What do you guys think?  
I hope everyone likes my ideas and accepts my apologies. I am fairly close to the definition of "irresponsible" and already am "too damn lazy and a stupid procrastinator", so I hope (and wish) that you are lenient with me.  
You may shout at me all you like, I will take it on without a comeback, so feel free to say anything to me as you like. 


End file.
